Les Trinites
by Cytramiraak
Summary: Les Trinites ont disparus de Cybertron depuis l'âge d'or. Quel serait la réaction de Shockwave quand il voit son sparkmate en face de lui et dans une ville inconnue des cybertroniens? Comment vont réagir les Décepticons quand ils apprendront que le sparkmate de Shockwave est une Trinite? Shockwave (prime) X Oc
1. Prologue

_**Les Trinites**_

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'est les Trinites ? Il existe une légende perdue depuis longtemps qui parle de ces guerrières capable de soumettre les éléments à leur volontés.

À la création de Cybertron par la dispute d' Unicron et de Primus, la race des cybertroniens est née. Primus, qui fut le vainqueur, appela les cybertroniens ses enfants. Parmi ses enfants, certains furent choisis par un dieu déchu avant même la création de la planète : Hirudine. Ce monstre au corps de lézard, au multiple queue, au bras dangereux et à la tête de dragon fut emprisonner dans un autre monde et le seul moyen de l'invoquer est d'être une ou un Trinite. L'invocation de ce monstre est faite avec le sacrifice de femme fertile et vierge.

Mais les Trinites ne sont qu'une légende. Ses anciens guerriers ont changer leur vie pour se fondre dans la société cybertronienne actuelle, certain sont rester dans le combat en s'engageant dans l'armée, d'autre ont des postes important dans la hiérarchie ou ont repris une vie simple en fondant une famille et en gardant ce lourd secret. Malheureusement, leur secret éclata au grand jours et les Trinites furent tuer par leur ami ou leur famille, réduisant ce peuple à l'extinction. Les derniers survivants de ce massacre se sont échapper de leur planète pour fuir et survivre. Abandonnant tout, renonçant à leur famille, les survivants créèrent des villes sur d'autre planète créant ainsi des villes fantôme. Les villes furent construite avec des caractéristiques remarquable notamment par les bâtiments ne faisant qu'un avec les roches, des immeubles construis à l'envers et sur le plafond d'une immense caverne, une ville sous marine, une ville construite sur de l'eau ou sur de la lave, des monuments construis directement sur de la glace et pour toute ses structures, des pièges capable de tuer, découper, décapiter, trancher ou encore torturer n'importe quel organisme vivant, qu'elle soit en métal, en chair ou en une autre matière. Les rares aventuriers s'aventurant dedans se font tuer soit par les pièges soit en se perdant dans les labyrinthes de couloirs et de rues soit se sont fait capturer par le créateur de la ville avant de se faire sacrifier à leur maître.

Cet ancien peuple puissant se fait maintenant désirer par les deux fractions en guerre sur Cybertron. L'un cherche la paix alors que l'autre veut régner en temps que chef suprême. Cependant les Trinites ne sont plus sur cette planète morte et vide de sens, seul la mort accompagnait les combattants. Des milliers d'innocents sont mort dans cette guerre qui durent depuis des milliers d'années. Les Trinites sont devenus une légende perdue et oublier par les plus anciens combattants. Dans les deux partis, Aubobots et Decepticons ont perdu la nostalgie du peuple disparut et seul la puissance d'une Trinite pourrait arrêter leur guerre mais personne ne sait où en trouver.

À plusieurs systèmes solaire de Cybertron se trouve l'une des dernières Trinites. La silhouette se trouve sur une plate-forme au dessus de l'eau, derrière elle se trouve une ville sur l'eau avec des bâtiments haut et blanc. La ville était accessible uniquement par un pont blanc la reliant avec la terre ferme. Pour aller sur la terre, il faut passer un poste de garde qui a perdu sa splendeur d'autrefois. L'eau est bleu transparente et on peux voir les poissons par la surface ainsi que les quelque monstres aquatique qui protègent l'endroit. Le pont est poser à même la surface de l'eau, les pierre du sol ont été remplacer par des dalles en marbres blanc et les petits rebord sont fait avec de la pierre aussi blanche. De l'or était présent mais en gros bloc poser entre chaque passerelles. Avant d'entrer dans la ville, il faut passer une sorte de maison sans porte. De l'autre côté, la ville est splendide, l'or et le blanc des bâtiments se reflètent sur la surface de l'eau. Sur l'échelle humaine, la ville fait dix fois New York et chaque bâtiments est énorme mais magnifique. Les rues ou plutôt les avenues sont créer avec la même pierre et le même or que le pont, les quelques arbres qui sont à chaque carrefour sont devenu, avec le temps, de grand arbres beau et majestueux. La ville possède un port mais celui ci n'avait pas eu d'activité manque de personne. La grand place se trouve au centre de la ville, une fontaine ainsi que des jardins y sont. La fontaine est un grand bassin en blanc et or et la statue est la représentation d'un hydre. L'hydre n'est pas celle des mythologie, celle-ci a un long corps de serpent avec plusieurs nageoires de poissons, 1 paire de branchie située près de la tête, une autre paire au milieu du corps et la dernière paire un peu plus loin. L'animal a aussi trois nageoires dorsale posées sur le dos, la première est sur le cou, la suivante entre la deuxième paire et la troisième paire de branchies alors que la dernière nageoire était après la troisième paire de branchie. L'eau de la fontaine sort de la bouche avant de tomber dans un petit bassin qui s'écoule vers le grand. Les jardins autour sont composer de tous les arbres présent sur la planète. Des arbres roses, des rouges, des oranges, des violets et pleins d'autre couleur, chaque partie du parc est dans une couleur ou un ensemble de couleur. La plate-forme où se trouve la Trinite est posée sur l'eau mais aussi au dessus d'une cascade.

La Trinite est une femme, de couleur platine et argent, couleur de sa ville. La femme a des optiques de couleur mauve, couleur rare chez les cybertroniens. Son apparence est bien féminiser : de longue et mince jambes, des hanches bien construite, une poitrine acceptable et un visage d'ange. Ses pieds sont dans une position comme si elle portait des talons, des plaques recouvrent les jambes fine afin de les protéger, des chaînes en or sont autour de sa taille et un bout est relâcher sur le côté, le reste de son corps est couvert d'une armure légère et aérodynamique. Ses bras sont aussi protéger alors que ses mains ne le sont pas ses doigts sont court mais pointu, son poignet droit est entourer de la même grosse chaîne dorée. Sa tête est dans un casque ouvert devant, laissant son visage libre et protégeant l'arrière. Deux cornes sortaient du casque pour se courber vers la tête en arc de cercle. La Trinite continua de regarder l'horizon en attendant un événement. Une ombre se trouva derrière elle, son familier qu' elle avait adopter. Une chimère mécanique : une tête de mufle avec ses cornes, un corps de lion avec des écailles sur le dos, une tête de lion sur la poitrine, des avant pattes de chèvre avec des pattes de lion, des arrières pattes en jambe de crocodile avec des sabots et une queue de serpent avec la tête. L'animal a, autour de son cou, un collier d'or avec une chaîne cassée qui pendouille. La bête est couchée sur le sol, endormie et ouvrant son œil au cas où son maître venait à partir de sa place. Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, la femme continua de regarder au loin sans avoir une seule idée de son avenir, son maître, Hirudine, ne lui avait pas donner d'ordre depuis bien longtemps. Aussi longtemps qu'elle a eu le temps de construire la ville et de sacrifier les rares aventuriers qui s'approchent de son immense royaume.

Maintenant elle se demande, que faire?


	2. Deux intrus

Combien de temps je regarde l'horizon ? Il ne change pas et ne bouge pas depuis au moins de millions d'année. Je tournais la tête pour voir mon familier endormit sur le sol chauffer par le soleil. Je me suis retournée et je me suis mise à marcher dans les avenues vides, comme avant. Mon familier couru vers moi à quatre pattes avant de s'arrêter net. Je le caressais et la chaîne du poignet s'attacha à celle du collier. Je le promenais comme un animech à travers les avenues. L'animal mécanique s'arrêta net et je regardais devant moi ou plutôt dans le ciel, je vis avec étonnement un petit vaisseau cybertronien arriver.

Celui-ci avait une traînée de fumée derrière lui et il s'écrasa quelque part dans la cité. Le familier se leva et je suis montée sur le dos écailleux, la bête a courue vers l'endroit et je vis que c'était dans le port, le petit vaisseau a atterrit dans un des hangars vide. Je suis descendue du dos et je me préparais à un combat. Au bout de quelque minute, je suis entrée dans le petit vaisseau : il y avait assez de place pour faire passer deux personnes de ma taille, j'avais changé mon bras gauche en fusil et je l'avais en mode visée. Mon autre bras fut aussi changer en arme et je l'avais devant moi aussi. À la salle de pilotage, je vis deux cybertroniens femelle en stase. Leurs optiques sont noires comme la nuit mais je pouvais sentir leur spark dans leur poitrine. Je ressentais aussi deux liens à travers leur spark : les deux sont des sparkmates et pas n'importe lequel, celle au couleur orange est la femme d'un Prime et l'autre au couleur bleu est celle d'un soldat haut placé. Elles sont encore vivantes mais sont inconsciente. J'ai changé mes armes en mains et je les ai prises. Je suis assez forte pour porter deux robots sur mon corps et c'est mon pouvoir : je peux décupler ma force pour tout réduire en miette. J'ai donc mis les deux corps sur le dos du familier et j'ai attaché les deux chaînes ensemble. Sur le chemin, la femme en orange murmura quelque chose sur une guerre et des blessés. De quoi parle-t-elle ? On mit quelque seconde à arriver à la prison. J'attachais les deux femmes sur deux tables séparé. Du métal est venu coincer les poignets et les chevilles. J'activais un bouton et les tables se sont mises un peu en diagonale. Je coupais la chaîne en deux et mon familier est allé dormir sur une table à l'horizontale. Pendant qu'il s'installa, je suis allée dans une autre salle pour me reposer.

Dans la salle où le familier dormait, deux paires d'optiques se sont ouvert. Les deux femmes ont regardées autour et ont vu le monstre métallique sur la table. Elles se sont regardées et on commencée à parler entre elle mais en murmurant. La seule porte s'ouvrit et elles virent une autre femme de couleur argentée et platine, elle a des cornes qui sortent du casque et des chaînes autour de ses hanches et de son poignet droit. Elle portait une caisse métallique avec des fils qui dépassaient. Les deux femmes se demandaient ce qu'elle allait leur faire. Les deux femmes enchaînées ne savaient pas qui elle était mais elles pensaient à autre chose. La femme sortit plusieurs câbles long et de couleur mauve. Elle relia un câble à une console et l'autre à un autre, un plateau se leva du sol pour se stabiliser entre les deux tables. Dessus, il y a des instruments de torture ou de médecine, les deux femmes ne savent pas faire de différence entre les deux. La femme accrocha un câble en dessous de la tête de la femme orange et fit la même chose à l'autre. Les deux femmes ont sombré dans la douleur avant de tomber inconsciente.

Je regardais les deux femmes maintenant endormie. Les données que les câbles récoltaient me donnaient une idée de ce qui se passe sur Cybertron. Je vis l'état de la planète et mon familier a ressenti ma tristesse. Il est venu se frotter contre mes jambes et j'ai caressé la tête de mufle. Laissant l'ordinateur prendre toutes les données de leur processeur, je me suis mise à retirer leur matériel génétique. Je récoltais aussi les ovules si je peux dire ça comme ça. J'avais deux tubes remplis des deux robots. J'étais une scientifique auparavant, je créais des organismes animal et les testaient dans une arène avant de les relâcher dans la nature. Ici, je peux le faire car aucun autre cybertronien ne viendra arrêter les expériences. Je me souviens aussi de mon sparkmate, Shockwave. Nous étions une bonne équipe de scientifique à nous deux. J'ai appris toutes ses techniques de tortures et plein d'autre chose. Le premier être vivant que nous avions créé était un prédacon : un animal chasseur d'une grande beauté. Sauf que le sujet s'est changé en une chimère, mon sparkmate m'offrit plus tard cette chimère aux multiples qualités. Je regardais la chimère et je soupirais, il me manque. Je pouvais dire qu'il vivait toujours avec le lien qui nous uni mais c'est dure de ne pas penser à lui. Le jour où le secret a été dévoilé à toute la société, il a continué à me protéger des autres à la place de me rejeter. Je me demande ce qu'il fait maintenant. Je terminais ce que je faisais avant de refermer les deux robots et de porter les boites dans le laboratoire. Je les ai mis dans une cuve et je suis revenue à la pièce d'avant. Je débranchais les câbles avant de leur mettre des tubes de survie : les deux femmes resteront dans cet état jusqu'à ce que je le décide. Je suis partie avec la chimère et je fermais les portes de la salle. En passant devant la salle de communication, j'entendis un signal entrant et je savais directement qui l'avait causé.


	3. La rencontre inattendue

_Quelque heures plus tôt sur Terre_

Au sommet d'une tour à l'aura mystérieuse au milieu d'un désert, des cybertroniens étaient présent : leur chef : Megatron, grande mécanique argentée au yeux rouge étaient assit sur un trône en acier. Son commandant en second, Starscream était debout près du trône, les couleurs rouge et argenté faisait ressortir son apparence d'avion de chasse. À l'opposer se trouve Soundwave, l'espion Décepticon et commandant des communications. Il est silencieux et très informer. Un peu plus loin se trouve un robot rouge, Knock-out, médecin et passionner de course illégale. Et dans la salle du trône se trouve quelque drone de combat qui se ressemble tous. Au milieu de la salle se trouve Shockwave, mécanique de couleur noire et mauve, son bras droit est un canon relier par un câble vers sa colonne vertébrale, son unique optique rouge regardait son seigneur, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Les deux petits paire ailes mécanique sortaient de ses omoplates, des antennes sortaient de l'arrière de ses optiques. Starscream parla

-Mon seigneur, voyager en dehors de cette planète pourrait avantager les Autobots

Shockwave regardait avec silence et patience. Il voulait aller voir d'où vient ce signal étrange qu'il a détecter plus tôt. Shockwave regarda son seigneur qui lui parla

-Shockwave et Starscream, aller voir l'emplacement de ce signal. Vous me ferez un rapport de ce signal une fois la source trouvée

-Bien Seigneur Megatron

Starscream ne fut pas content car aller avec Shockwave pourrait dire qu'il se vengera sur lui une fois qu'ils seront loin de la base. Un pont spatial s'ouvrit derrière eux et les deux sont entrer dedans. Ils sont arriver sur un pont blanc et or poser sur une eau transparente. Ils pouvaient entendre des cascades mais ce qu'ils virent était immense, il était une ville encore plus grande de Kaon qui était réputée comme la plus grande ville. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelque minutes en voyant la ville de loin. En revenant à la réalité, ils ont avancer sur le pont et se sont stopper net après quelque mètre et notamment devant une maison. Il y avait un monstre assit devant la porte et qui les regardait. La créature mécanique était un mélange de serpent, de lion et de mufle. Starscream paniquait mais pas Shockwave, il connaît cette créature. C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvient de son sparkmate. Elle s'est donc réfugiée ici. Shockwave s'approcha plus de la créature qui le renifla et se frotta contre lui. Starscream lui parla

-Quel est cette chose Shockwave !

-Il s'agit d'un échec de laboratoire mais il est maintenant le familier de quelqu'un de proche

-Quelqu'un vit ici ?

-Si son familier est ici, alors oui, il y a quelqu'un ici

Le commandant en second murmura des choses illogiques et Shockwave se tourna vers le familier

-Amène moi à elle

Le familier lui fit oui de la tête et il marcha à travers la ville. Les deux robots étaient étonner que l'endroit est vide de vie. Seul quelque créature étaient présente comme un canidé à trois tête, des volatile étrange et des félins luminescent. La chimère les emmenait à une tour plus imposante que les autres. L'animal entra et ils virent des caisses d'énergon dans les couloirs ainsi que des lumières sur les murs. La créature s'arrêta devant une porte qui s'ouvrit et il entra. S'en suis Shockwave et Starscream. Ils sont arriver dans une grande salle de laboratoire avec des cuves verticales occuper par des embryons de chimères. Ils virent une femme argentée et platine de dos occupée à faire quelque chose. De dos, la femme était belle et Starscream essayait de parler. Shockwave n'ajouta rien. La chimère s'est assis à côté de la femme et elle le regarda avant de voir derrière elle. Elle fit tomber l'outil qu'elle avait en main et regardait directement Shockwave. Il la regardait avec un regard heureux, elle n'avait pas changer, son corps était toujours aussi féminiser, son visage était doux avec ses magnifiques yeux et il remarqua les cornes sur le côté. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle de lui.

* * *

Je regardais mon sparkmate s'avancer vers moi. J'étais heureuse de le revoir, je m'avançais aussi mais plus lentement. On s'arrêta à quelque centimètre et je posais mes mains sur sa poitrine vitrée et je le regardais

-C'est vraiment toi Shockwave ?

Sa main droite caressa ma joue droite avec douceur. Je fermais les yeux et j'en profitais. Il est revenu et mon spark vibrait de joie. Son bras gauche était sur mes hanches et je collais mon corps au sien. Après quelque seconde, j'entendis un truc siffler et je regardais le visage de mon sparkmate, il avait rétracter la place sur sa bouche et je pouvais voir ses petites mandibules, sur la pointe des pieds, je l'embrassais doucement sur ses mandibules. Il répondit par un autre baiser mais cette fois-ci en m'embrassant plus passionnément. On s'arrêta en entendant un grognement, Shockwave remit la plaque et se tourna vers la personne qui était derrière. J'étais plus petite que mon sparkmate et cela ce voyait car je ne l'atteint que à sa poitrine. Il était aussi plus massif à cause de son alt mode. Bon je reviens à l'autre robot, à première vue, il s'agirait d'un homme avec un alt mode aérien. Il est de couleur argentée et rouge mais je vis les talons. Je l'entendis parler et Shockwave se détacha de moi pour ce mettre devant

-J'espère ne pas interrompre votre réunion mais nous avons un signal à trouver dans la ville

-Quel signal ?

Il me regarda ainsi que Shockwave. Mon sparkmate me répondit avec douceur et autorité, comme avant

-Nous avons détecter un signal quelque part dans cette ville, tu serais où ce trouve la source ?

Je mis un doigt sur ma bouche et je réfléchissais en regardant une cuve occupée par l'une de mes expériences. Un signal ?

-Je penses avoir une vague idée mais je n'en suis pas sûre

J'ai marché vers la porte et ils m'ont suivie ainsi que mon familier. On passa une porte et ils ont vu les deux femmes allongées sur les deux tables. Le jet était dégoutter notamment par de l'énergon qui était sur le sol, les tables et les instruments

-Excuser le désordre, je n'ai pas pris la peine de nettoyer et je pensais le faire une autre fois

Je me suis avancée vers l'ordinateur et j'entrais les données du lieu. Une carte s'afficha et une caméra se mit en route. On vit une image d'une sorte de serpent avec des bras de crocodile, des dents de smilodon et de vague onde d'électricité.

-Voici votre signal, il s'agit d'un électro-ser, j'ai étudier son comportement et j'ai remarquer qu'il utilise des ondes particulières pour attirer ses proies, personnellement je déteste ces choses

Le jet me parla

-Maintenant qu'on sait d'où vient le signal, je pense que tu dois venir avec nous

Je lui répondis aussi tôt

-Je ne peux pas partir de cette planète, c'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas envie de me trouver dans une guerre qui n'a rien avoir avec moi

Le jet alla répliquer et Shockwave était à la console sans même que je ne vois y aller. Il me parla

-Aurait il un moyen de revenir sur Terre ?

-L'électro-ser brouille les communications et les coordonnées, le seul moyen que vous repartez vers votre base est d'aller chercher un Anticasseur de type 5

Le jet fut perdu

-Un quoi ?

* * *

Cette fic se passe pendant la troisième saison et désolé si je ne la suis pas tout à fait. je tiens aussi à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sous mes OCs. Les personnages sont des ooc et ils ne m'appartiennent pas.


	4. Complexité et amour

**Salut à tous! Pour ce nouveau chapitre, l'amour sera au rendez vous mais j'espère que vous aimerez car je suis nulle en romance!**

* * *

Je regardais le jet et me posais des questions sur son intelligence. Shockwave répondit à ma place

-Un Anticasseur est un moyen de communication qui capte les ondes émissent dans l'environnement. Une fois ses ondes captées, l'appareil trie les ondes parasites et redirige les ondes à une fréquence donnée. On pourra ainsi communicaquer avec Soundwave

-Et où on peut trouver cet Anticasseur de type 5 ?

Il me regarda et je lui répondis

-Les électro-ser en ont un naturellement dans leur corps et plus précisément dans leur tête

Le jet recula un peu

-Tu veux dire qu'on doit aller chercher une telle chose et sortir l' Anticasseur de sa tête

Je souris avec une certaine aura

-C'est exactement ça mais il y a un problème

Shockwave se retourna vers moi

-Quel problème ?

-On ne peux pas atteindre ce monstre par voie terrestre, il faut prendre la voix des airs pour y aller

Je regardais le jet avec Shockwave. Le jet bougea ses mains devant lui en signe de refus

-Je refuse d'aller tout seul pour tuer cette chose

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de le tuer

Il me regarda et je continuais

-L' Anticasseur de type 5 est bien dans la tête mais ce n'est pas comme sortir une caisse d'une grotte, non, il faut piquer au sommet de la tête et retirer le liquide

-Plus j'en apprends sur toi, femme, et plus je me demande comment tu as survécu ici

Je fouillais dans une armoire et j'en sortis une seringue mécanique, je lui donnais la seringue et je lui expliquais comment cela fonctionnait

-Tu dois planter la pointe entre les deux yeux qui se situe sur le front et puis tu appuies sur le bouton rouge pour retirer le liquide. Une fois la seringue remplie, ramène le vite ici que je le mette dans une cuve

-Je fais juste ça pour que l'on retourne Shockwave !

Il partit et la chimère sortit de la salle sans doute pour aller dormir ailleurs. Je me retournais vers mon sparkmate et je remis les mains sur sa poitrine

-Tu m'as temps manquer Shockwave

-Je dois avouer que ta folie d'exploser tout m'a aussi manquer

Je souris comme une innocente et il retira la plaque sur sa bouche, on s'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à une respiration lourde. Son unique main se baladait sur mon corps et je tremblais déjà. Je caressais aussi son corps massif et magnifique. Il parla après quelque minutes de caresse

-Envoyer Starscream chercher du DNA d' électro-ser était une bonne idée pour nous retrouver tous les deux seuls

Je souris et cette fois-ci je me suis assise sur une table horizontale. La main de mon sparkmate se balada sur ma poitrine et tira légèrement sur quelque fils sensible. Je gémis en penchant la tête en arrière et il m'allongea sur la table. Sa tête est allée dans mon cou et il en profita pour mordiller quelque autre fil. Mes mains sont allées sur ses épaules et je miaulais. Son corps massif trouva le mien, je me frottais contre lui et il semblait se retenir. Il m'embrassa et sa main est allée dans mes plaques d'interface. Mes optiques se sont agrandis et je les ai refermer d'un coup. Mes mains sont allée dessus et je miaulais encore plus

-Cela me rappelle notre première fois, Goldstalker

-Shockwave...

Sa bouche trouva la mienne. Je remis mes mains sur ses épaules et je l'entendis murmurer des choses dans mes récepteurs. Je tenais plus

-Je...je vais...

-Ne te retient pas Goldstalker

Je jetais ma tête en arrière en gémissant. Mes jambes ont emprisonner la main de mon sparkmate. Je respirais difficilement et j'ouvris mes optiques pour voir la luxure dans son unique optique. Je mis une main sur le côté droit de son visage. Son optique se ferma et il semblait profiter de cet unique instant que l'on partage depuis des milliers d'années d'absence. Je libérais sa main et il la retira. J'écartais mes jambes pour lui

-Shockwave...

Il me regarda

-Faisons le comme notre première fois

J'ai eu comme réponse un baiser de sa part puis une pénétration lente mais agréable. Primus, il me comble et me remplis plus que cette fois là !

-...Gold, tu es...si..serrée

Il ronronnait pendant que je le sentais entrer. Il me fit asseoir et entra encore plus loin. Une main était sur la table et l'autre autour de son cou. Son unique main était sur ma hanche et l'autre avec le canon reposait sur la table. Je l'embrassais et il bougeais lentement. La sensation fut douce mais douloureuse. Quand il sentis un relâchement, il accéléra et je me sentis proche de la surcharge

-J'en...peu...plus

-Encore un...peu Gold...je suis proche...

Je me retiens et finalement, dans un cri de pur plaisir accompagner d'un gémissement de mon sparkmate, je tombe dans une surcharge incroyable avec lui. J'étais épuisée et lui aussi. Il se retira et on ouvrit nos poitrines : la lueur de nos sparks se sont unie et je l'embrassais quand nos corps se sont rencontrer à nouveau. On attendit que nos sparks soient entrer dans leur chambre et mon sparkmate me fit lever

-C'était incroyable Shockwave

Ses deux bras m'ont prit et mon collée à lui. J'étais heureuse mais un sentiment d'inquiétude arrivait lentement. Je devrais le laisser partir et je serais de nouveau seule. Je m'accrochais à lui comme si il allait partir maintenant

-Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi

-Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas partir, sinon je risque d'être tuer

-Tu sais te défendre Goldstalker, tu es une Trinite

-Je le sais Shockwave mais Megatron me désira et m'éloignera de toi

-Pas si je lui montre que tu es mienne

Je sentis mon visage rougir et il mit sa main sur ma joue droite

-Je ne laisserais personne te toucher

-Merci Shockwave

On s'embrassa une dernière fois et on alla devant la console. Il chercha des infos pendant que je construisais l' Anticasseur de type 5. Après une bonne heure, on vit Starscream revenir avec une seringue pleine d'un liquide jaunâtre. Je souriais et je pris la seringue

-Merci

Il vit Shockwave avec la machine que je venais de finir et il fut perdu. Je riais faiblement et on activait la machine sur la console. Je suis allée mettre les flacons dans la cuve et je suis revenue. Ils venaient de terminer la transmission. Mon familier se mit à grogner près de la porte et j'ai redouter qu'il était revenu.

* * *

__**J'espère que le moment était doux! Si vous voulez que je m'améliore dans les prochains chapitres (sauf pour l'orthographe et je m'en excuse) laisser des commentaires!**


	5. Combat et émotions

**Au menu: du combat et des émotions! **

* * *

Je continuais de regarder mon familier grogner vers la porte et je parlais aux deux Décepticons

-Préparez vous a une attaque

Shockwave se tourna vers moi

-De qui ?

-Oh c'est seulement un gars qui a voulu me violer puis me torturer avant de vouloir me faire son compagnon. Je lui ai répondus à la négation à chaque fois mais il refuse de voir la vérité en face de ses optiques

La porte explosa et j'ai eu une paire de bras autour de mes hanches. Je regardais le mech araignée et j'avais pris peur. Dans ma peur, je frappais la mécanique d'un coup de poing et il traversa le mur de derrière donnant sur une avenue. Je suis allée vers la fissure et je me suis retournée vers les deux robots

-Foncez à votre portail pendant que je le retiens !

Le jet sauta devant moi et se transforma avant d'aller vers le pont. Shockwave, lui, resta avec moi

-Je ne veux plus t'abandonner Goldstalker

Je serrais mon poing et renonçais à le dissuader de partir. Mon familier et mon compagnon se tenait près de moi. La mécanique en bas se leva et cria

-Tu sera mienne Trinite !

-Jamais !

J'ai sauté avec un poing fermer. Je vis à droite un groupe de robot arriver mais je ne fis pas plus attention. J'ai heurter le sol avec mon poing et celui-ci explosa en créant une onde de choc et de la fumée arriva. Quelque tour que j'avais créée s'effondrait sur elle même.

* * *

Shockwave roula vers son seigneur avec la chimère courant à côté de lui. Il savait que les Trinites étaient puissant mais pas à un tel point. Il se changea devant Megatron qui regarda avec intérêt le combat en face de lui

-Shockwave

-Oui seigneur ?

-Fait moi un rapport détailler

-La source du signal provenait d'une créature de cette planète. Nous avons aussi découvert la ville qui se trouve ici et la seule habitante

-Starscream me dit qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux

-Seigneur, la femme qui se bat est mon sparkmate

Megatron le regarda surpris et ils entendirent un cri d'attaque. Tous les optiques se sont fixé à la tour qui s'effondrait dans l'eau. Ils virent deux silhouettes : celle de la femme et une araignée géante. La femme était toujours en attaque alors que l'araignée géante préparait un coup. Sous les yeux de tous, ils virent la femme soulever une colonne plus grande qu'elle et s'en servit pour frapper dans la créature. Celle-ci traversa une tour qui tomba sur elle. La chimère a côté de Shockwave se colla plus à lui et il posa sa main entre les deux cornes du mufle. Le familier se calma et Shockwave s'inquiéta. Pourtant il n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter ni montrer ses émotions mais avec son sparkmate, c'était différent. Lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle lui apprenait des choses sur lui qu'il ne voyait pas ainsi notamment l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il entendit des immeubles tomber et moins il y avait de bruit et plus il s'inquiétait pour son sparkmate.

Lorsque le silence avait prit place, plus aucun son n'était créer à par le bruit du vent et des vagues. Les quelques bâtiments qui tenait debout étaient la tour où Shockwave et Starscream ont trouver Goldstalker et son familier ainsi que deux autres tours. Le familier leva sa tête avant de courir vers les débris. Shockwave se changea en son alt mode et suivit le familier de son compagnon. La chimère s'arrêta dans un parc au multiple couleur et sur un rocher se trouvait son sparkmate. Elle tenait quelque chose en main mais il pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait. En se transformant, elle tourna la tête vers lui et Shockwave vit des larmes couler de ses optiques. Il est monter pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui. En la serrant, il vit le cadavre de l'araignée clouée sur un immeuble avec un pieux en pierre dans la poitrine. Sa femme se serra contre lui comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Il l'enlaça doucement et essaya d'être le plus doux possible. Après quelque minutes, elle lui parla

-Je veux aller avec toi

Au fond de lui, il était heureux. Ses sentiments longtemps piéger pouvaient maintenant sortir de son armure

-Veux tu qu'on prenne certaine chose Gold ?

-J'ai passer la majorité de ma vie ici, j'ai tout mon travail, mes sujets et mes embryons à reprendre

-Je ferais en sorte que tout soit dans notre laboratoire

-...Merci Shockwave...

Elle s'endormit contre lui et il la souleva de son seul bras. Elle était plus petite que lui et plus facile à porter avec un bras. Sur le chemin, la chimère le suivit. Arriver devant Megatron, il a du s'arrêter

-Seigneur ?

-J'ai un doute sur cette femme même si elle est ton sparkmate, elle cache quelque chose d'autre

-Puis je prendre quelque drones pour revenir ici seigneur ?

-Bien mais si les Autobots découvrent cet endroit, laisse les ici

Shockwave passa le portail avec sa bien aimée endormie et son familier. Il arriva dans la salle des contrôles du Némésis. Soundwave le regarda et ne dis rien, comme à son habitude. Le Décepticon mauve marcha dans les couloirs vers ses quartiers avec la chimère. En entrant, celle-ci s'installa directement sur un divan avant de s'endormir. Il déposa son sparkmate sur sa couchette et il la regarda quelque seconde avant d'aller chercher ses affaires. Ils avaient avec lui une équipe d'une dizaine de drone. Ils sont partis dans le portail et arrivait sur le pont. Ils virent un monstre passer au dessus d'eux avant de replonger dans l'eau transparente. Il ne pensa pas à cela et entraîna les drones vers la tour principale. À l'intérieur, les drones ont mis les deux femmes attachées sur des tables volante et deux drones sont partis les mettre dans son labo. Des cuves remplient d'eau verdâtre ont été transportée vers le labo.

Il fut le dernier partit et il avait avec lui tous les millénaires de travail que sa femme avait fait. Toutes ses données dans son datapad, il a suivit le dernier drone qui transportait tous les échantillons d' DNA des vivants de cette planète. Shockwave avait vérifier si rien n'avait été abandonner pouvant donner des indices, il avait même effacer les données sur la console originale. Le portail se ferma et il se retrouva dans son laboratoire sur Cybertron. Il donna les ordres aux drones pour tout replacer. Une fois tout replacer, il alla chercher son sparkmate sur le Némésis avant de la ramener dans ses vrai quartiers sur Cybertron. Shockwave avait aussi ramener des données sur la planète Terre, d'ailleurs il ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait cela. La chimère avait décider de dormir sur l'une des tables de test. Ses quartiers étaient plus grand que ceux sur le Némésis et plus spacieux aussi. Il déposa sa belle sur la couchette avant d'aller la rejoindre.

* * *

**Je sais que je n'ai pas mis le combat quand c'était Goldstalker mais il y a une raison a cela, elle ne réfléchit pas comme son mari lorsqu'elle est en combat. Si vous avez aimez et que vous voulez une suite, mettez un commentaire. **

**Je suis sur un autre projet et je garde la surprise. A l'approche des examens, je publierais moins de chapitre et j'essayerai au moins d'en faire un par semaine.**


	6. Sciences et aventure se rencontrent!

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui: Sciences et aventure se rencontrent!**

* * *

Je me suis réveillée en douceur pour la première fois. Un bras me tenait contre un large torse, en tournant la tête, j'ai sourie. Mon sparkmate rechargeait tranquillement. Son bras me rapprocha plus de lui et sa tête est allée dans le creux de mon cou. Je regardais la salle et je vis que c'était nos quartiers du laboratoire. La couchette était toujours à la même place, au fond. Un bureau était en diagonale sur la droite, la porte menant à la salle de nettoyage était à gauche et je vis mon familier sur un divan au centre de la pièce. Tant de souvenir dans cette salle, dans cette couchette. Je me suis finalement rendormie contre la poitrine de ma mécanique.

_La logique des choses aurait empêcher cette rencontre : un scientifique de renommé important et une biologiste haut placée dans la hiérarchie. Lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrer, ils savaient qu'ils étaient fait pour être un. __Leur rencontre s'est faite dans un laboratoire lorsque la biologiste haut placée à du partagée une pièce avec un scientifique de renommé important. __Deux semaines après leur rencontre, ils étaient déjà un magnifique couple. Malheureusement le temps les a séparer avec la crise des Trinites. Il a apprit que sa moitié en était une et par amour, il l'aida à s'enfuir. Depuis ce jours, elle ne l'avait plus revu. _

Je me suis redressée vite sur la couchette en tenant ma tête dans une main. C'était la seconde fois que je faisais le même rêve mais pas sur la même échelle de temps. Je regardais à côté de moi pour voir la couchette vide. Mon familier était couché sur le divan mais me regardait. Je me suis levée pour allée me lavée. En sortant, je pris un cube d'énergon que je bus sur le chemin du laboratoire. En entrant dans la salle, Shockwave était sur une console tout à droite de la porte. Je marchais vers lui avant de poser une main sur son bras gauche. Il arrêta temporairement de taper sur des touches avant de me regardée avec son optique

-Bien rechargée ?

Je lui répondis avec le sourire

-Je me suis jamais sentie aussi rechargée depuis des vorms (indéfinissable dans le temps)

Je ne pouvais pas voir son sourire mais il m'enlaça avec son bras-canon et je déposais un baiser sur la plaque où se trouve sa bouche. On resta coller l'un contre l'autre et j'ai finalement décidée d'aller travailler un peu. Le labo est immense et j'ai ma propre partie. La dizaine de tube verticale de conservation étaient mis en demi cercle, une table se trouve au centre avec les outils. Sur le mur de droite se trouve sa console de commande et sur le mur de gauche se trouve tous les tiroirs avec tous mes échantillons. Les deux femmes sur les tables étaient dans des espaces stériliser et dans de petite pièce où je pouvais voir par une fenêtre. Je pris un datapad et je regardais mes sujets de test dans les cuves.

Le premier est une femme cybertronienne moitié reptile : une queue de serpent était à la place de ses jambes, au bout de cette queue se trouve une boule hérissée de piquant, une sorte de crête de cobra est présent autour de son cou, deux dents de reptile sortaient de la bouche entrouverte et un casque s'était former autour de la tête. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la femme que j'avais capturer dans la ville et je souriais : c'était un clone parfait.

L'autre clone était à côté, la femme à des jambes de taureau avec les sabots, une armure légère sur son corps, les avants bras sont un peu plus gros que les autres, deux cornes à l'avant sortaient d'un casque. Le visage de la femme était le même que son original. Je sursautais en sentant quelqu'un me toucher la cuisse. Je regardais et je riais doucement, c'était mon familier qui s'était réveiller. Je caressais sa tête et je lui donnais son plat. L'être mécanique mangea lentement et prenait son temps. Je suis retournée à mon datapad et je remis mes observations sur la console. Je triais toutes mes données sur toutes les espèces vivante sur mon ancienne planète. J'entendis une transmission et Shockwave s'en occupa. J'entendis vaguement ce qu'il disait car je suis super concentrée sur mon travail. Je fus surprise à nouveau quand deux bras ont été autour de mes hanches. Je levais la tête

-Shockwave !

Il me serra encore plus et je me suis calmée, sentant mon calme, il parla

-Seigneur Megatron veut nous voir tous les deux maintenant

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi mais il veut nous voir

Je soupirais et on y alla. En traversant le portail, des drones nous ont emmener dans une autre salle ou je vis un grand robot argenter avec des lignes mauves, le jet de la dernière fois et un rouge. Shockwave s'arrêta devant une table où je vis une corne ou une dent dessus. Shockwave analysa la chose et je regardais. Je remarquais en parallèle que le robot rouge m'observait. Je levais les yeux vers lui et il regarda ailleurs. Shockwave se tourna vers moi

-Goldstalker

-Oui ?

-Serais tu faire une analyse en profondeur ?

-Pourquoi pas

Je pris sa place et j'observais attentivement le reste. J'avais une vague idée mais pour m'en assurée je pris un datapad et je regardais les compatibilités. Quand le résultat fut à 100 %, je restais sans voix et quand j'ai su reparler, les mechs de cette salle pouvait ressentir ma peur

-Où avez vous trouver ce fragment ?

Le rouge répondit

-Nous l'avons trouver dans une cavité d'énergon

Shockwave posa une main sur mon épaule

-Que ce passe t-il Goldstalker ?

-Vous avez trouver un fragment d'un Godradeur

Le jet s'adressa à moi

-Un Godradeur ?

-C'est une espèce cybertronienne extrêmement rare et tueuse. L'histoire en fait référence comme un sans cœur et un mangeur de Prime ou de Trinite. Il est réputer pour avoir manger plusieurs sparks de puissants guerriers et dirigeants. Cela fait de lui un monstre incontrôlable

Le grand argenté pensa et me parla avec autorité

-Serait il possible de le recréer

-Il est impossible de recréer une tel espèce et si j'avais le pouvoir de le faire, je serais incapable de le recréer

Le rouge parla

-Elle est très convaincante mon seigneur

L'argenté se tourna vers Shockwave

-Shockwave, va avec ton sparkmate dans cette grotte et essayer de prendre un maximum de cet fossile, je veux que vous, et je dis bien vous, créez ce Godradeur

Je n'ajoutais rien, Shockwave n'avait pas le choix et cela sera ma punition. Ce monstre me mangera et Shockwave ne sera plus comme je l'aurais connu. Lorsque nous sommes sortit, un groupe de drone nous attendait et on est passer dans le portail vert. De l'autre côté, je fus surprise de trouver la carcasse d'un vaisseau cybertronien, Shockwave commanda au drone de chercher les fragments ou encore le squelette du Godradeur. Après quelque heure, je sentis une présence dans la grotte. Je me tournais vers mon sparkmate

-Shockwave

Il me regarda avec son optique

-Il y a des personnes qui arrivent

-Des Autobots...Gold, part avec quelque drone vers l'autre grotte. Peut être trouveras tu quelque chose intéressant

-Bien

Shockwave désigna un groupe de 5 drones et je pris la tête du petit groupe. Pendant la marche, je sentis une odeur affreuse

-Vous sentez cette odeur ?

L'un des drones me répondit

-On dirait l'odeur d'énergon

Le couloir de pierre déboucha dans une autre grotte où je vis cette fois-ci des cadavres cybertroniens. Je suis restée debout à regarder l'endroit et l'un des drones parla

-Que c'est il passer ici?

* * *

**Vous devez surement vous dire que le suspense est nul mais je m'en fout! J'écris par plaisir et point final. Encore merci pour ceux et celle qui lisent l'histoire, c'est tout de même ma première fiction. **


	7. Une découverte étrange

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui: une découverte étrange**

* * *

Les cadavres de Décepticons étaient tous allonger près d'un vaisseau à moitié enfoncer dans la paroi de la grotte. De l'énergon était devenu brun à cause du temps et peut être aussi avec la rouille des cadavres. On est descendu voir et je remarquais aussi de la glace et de l'eau sur les corps. C'est pas logique, on est en plein désert et je vois de la glace sur un corps brûlant. Une pensée m'est venue dans mon processeur mais je la refoulais, je n'avais pas assez de preuve pour la confirmée. Je suis restée près du vaisseau pendant que les drones inspectaient l'endroit. Mes optiques ont fixer un décodeur et j'essayais de multiple combinaison avant de trouver la bonne série de nombre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, une odeur horrible m'obligeais à me boucher mes capteurs olfactif. L'air du vaisseau était insupportable à cause de l'odeur mais aussi de la chaleur qui en ressortait.

4 drones sont rester dehors pendant que j'inspectais le vaisseau avec le dernier drone. Je regardais tristement les cadavres qui longeaient le sol du vaisseau. Nous furent bloquer par une porte sceller par un code informatique ancien. Sans prendre conscience de l'ancienneté, j'arrivais à ouvrir la porte avec le bon code. De l'autre côté, on vit encore des cadavres mais cette fois-ci geler et mis dans des moitié de bloc de glace. La température venait de chuter de 24° Celsius à 1 voir 0 °C. Le drone avait du mal à me suivre et décida de rester devant la porte que je venais d'ouvrir. Je continuais seule pour arriver devant une caisse étrange en triangle d'un métal gris et tiède. Je fus étonnée de voir des inscriptions d'autre Trinite dessus. Je suis suffisamment âgée pour pouvoir le lire et même pour le parler cependant ça me sert pas à grand chose. Je regardais à travers la petite vitre et j'observais le corps à intérieur:

C'était un mech de couleur gris et brun, son visage était entourer par un casque. Son armure me faisait penser au garde de l'ancien de la ville sur Cybertron: grande et grosse avec des signes dessus et des cornes sur le dos. Je remarquais que les mains étaient enchaînées par des menottes et que ses pieds sont attacher au sol de la petite prison.

Je décidais de ne pas le libérer car il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il soit là dedans. Je repris mon chemin vers le reste du vaisseau. En scannant la pièce suivante, je détectais une signature énergétique étrange. Je me suis donc dirigée vers la source et y trouvait quelque chose d'étonnant. Il s'agissait d'une corne courbée en diamant de couleur or avec des reflets bleu dedans. Je pouvais sentir mon spark réagir avec l'objet. Je tendis ma main et l'énergie en question frissonna à mon approche. Je l'ai finalement pris et la couleur dorée avec les reflets disparue entièrement. Je regardais maintenant la corne grise vide et décidais de la gardée. Je suis sortie avec le drone pour rejoindre les 4 autres à l'extérieur. Je suis allée devant les 5 drones et on est revenu vers l'autre groupe.

Nous sommes arriver près de l'autre groupe et je vis Shockwave avec un datapad. je m'approchais de lui et me postais devant le datapad

-Que fais tu Shockwave?

-Je vérifie certain rapport des éclaireurs

-J'ai fini dans mon coin

-Tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant à l'exception des mines et autres chose inutile à notre travail

-On a découvert un vaisseau cybertronien au fond de la grotte et à part ce que j'ai en main, rien d'intéressant

Je fis exprès de ne pas mentionner le mech dans la prison et les nombreux cadavres ou encore les blocs de glace un peu partout. Il prit un certain intérêt à la corne que j'ai trouvé. Elle n'avait plus repris la couleur depuis que je l'ai prise. Shockwave me parla

-Tu sais ce que c'est?

-Ce n'est pas humain, ni animal et encore moins Cybertronien. La seule chose qui pourrait m'aider serait une analyse de A à Z

Shockwave réfléchit puis me répondit

-Serait-il possible que cela appartienne à ton peuple?

-Possible mais tu sais que je ne connais pas les trésors de mon peuple. J'étais dans le domaine scientifique et non politique, je ne gardais pas non plus les artefacts d'Hirudine. C'était du temps gâcher mais je ne peux rien faire avec les traditions des anciens

-A quoi servait ses artefacts?

-A beaucoup de chose, certain était capable d'emprisonner des sparks et d'autre de contrôler le temps mais avec la Grande Chasse, tous les artefacts ont été détruit par précaution et pour la survie de votre peuple. Qui sait ce que donnerait les désastres des artefacts d'Hirudine si ils étaient en mauvaise main

-Le point de vue est logique mais en temps de guerre, les artefacts auraient bien servis

-Seul des Trinites peuvent les contrôler, les rares cybertroniens que j'ai observer et qui ont essayer d'utiliser ses objets sont devenu soit fou soit un tas de métal sur le sol avant de finir en poussière

Shockwave resta silencieux et je continuais

-Et où sont les Autobots?

Je mis la corne dans mon sous espace avant de regarder mon sparkmate occuper sur le datapad

-Ils se sont retirer avec une fausse réplique du fossile

-Et que vas tu faire quand ils vont revenir?

-Les drones ont trouver le fossile, ils sont occuper à retirer le crane qu'ils ont trouver

Je tournais la tête vers la direction opposée aux drones. J'avais senti une présence mais une toute petite comme celle d'un humain. Je me suis dirigée vers le rocher et en regardant par dessus, je vis un humain mâle avec des cheveux noir, il portait des vêtements et je continuais de le regarder. Il m'avait remarquée et reculait de peur. Je souriais doucement

-Un humain solitaire qui est au beau milieu d'une grotte remplie de robot géant à pour seule réaction de reculer de peur. Je me demande ce que ton espèce sait faire d'autre

Je le vis courir et je le regardais partir. J'avais les deux coudes sur le rocher et mon familier est apparu dans un peu de brouillard. Je l'ai regarder

-Va me chercher l'humain, fait attention de ne pas le tuer ou de le blesser

La chimère couru directement vers le chemin que l'humain avait prit. Je me suis finalement assise sur le rocher et j'attendis mon cher familier.

* * *

**On en sait un peu plus sur les Trinites mais aussi sur le caractère assez amusant de Goldstalker. Quel est cette corne qu'elle a trouver? Est ce que le jeune garçon va réussir à s'échapper de la chimère? Prochain chapitre: Rencontre insolite!**


	8. Une rencontre périeuse

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui: Les Autobots et la chimère! Une rencontre insolite**

* * *

La chimère poursuivit le garçon à travers les couloirs, le seul bruits étaient la rencontre des sabots sur le sol, les chaînes qui s'entrechoquaient et la respiration du garçon. L'humain arriva dehors et vit son gardien, une femme autobot bleue. Elle le regarda et vu la détresse du garçon

-Jack? Que se passe t-il?

Le garçon n'eu pas le temps de répondre que la chimère sortit de la grotte avec beaucoup de rapidité malgré sa taille. Le monstre s'arrêta à une distance de sécurité et les deux pouvaient entendre le sifflement sortant de la tête de serpent au bout de la queue. La chimère s'était mise en position de combat et fixait toujours l'humain qu'il devait attraper pour son maître. La femme bleue mit deux doigts contre son récepteur auditif et elle parla

-Ratchet, j'ai besoin d'un pont terrestre et vite!

Comprenant la phrase, la chimère fonça vers l'Autobot et l'humain. Le familier esquiva par la même occasion les coups de feu qui lui étaient destiné et avant que les deux étrangers passent le portail vert, la chimère réussit à mordre dans la jambe de la femme, ce qui la fit tomber à terre. Cependant, il se prit un coup de pied dans la tête du mufle. L'action le fit lâcher sa prise et la femme en profita pour partir avec l'humain. Quand le portail se ferma, il retourna dans la grotte et vers sa maîtresse.

* * *

Dans la base Autobot, Ratchet essayait de réparer la jambe d'Arcée qui a été mordue par une créature. Optimus regarda la blessure et craint le pire. Il regarda la jambe d'Arcee et vit que la couleur bleue disparaissa petit à petit pour montrer une couleur grisâtre. Ratchet ne pouvait soigner la blessure qui prenait lentement de la proportion. Le Prime se tourna vers Jack et lui parla

-Jack, à quoi ressemblait cette créature?

-Je ne sais pas, il y avait un mélange d'animaux et je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder

-Je crains le pire

Ratchet se tourna vers lui

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça Optimus?

-Je ne connais qu'une créature capable de créer de tel dégâts. Il s'agirait peut être d'une chimère

-Mais Optimus, Cybertron n'a jamais abriter de tel créature et si elles existaient, les Décepticons ne sauraient les dompter

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de les dompté si ils savent en créer

-Shockwave serait incapable de recréer une telle chose

-Mais son sparkmate oui

-C'est absurde, on ne la plus revu depuis le Grande Chasse sur Cybertron

-De quoi parlez vous?

Les deux concerner ont regarder les trois enfants et les plus jeunes combattants et Optimus leur répondit

-La Grande Chasse est un événement tragique de Cybertron. Notre race cohabitait avec une autre espèce de Cybertronien: les Trinites. Les Trinites étaient un peuple puissant capable de contrôler n'importe quel élément et de prendre une forme puissante. On avait apprit que le peuple protégeait des artefacts d'une grande puissance provenant d'un Dieu déchu. Un Prime corrompu par la puissance à lancer ses troupes vers ce village pour pouvoir prendre cette puissance. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêter là, son armée a pourchasser les survivants jusqu'à les tuer. Beaucoup d'autre on suivit se mouvement et les Trinites ont vite disparut de Cybertron

Jack parla

-Tu veux dire que cette femme que j'ai vue en est une?

-Goldstalker était une biologiste connue sur Cybertron. Elle avait cacher le fait qu'elle était une Trinite pour continuer de vivre avec son sparkmate, Shockwave. Cette femme est puissante et capable de faire n'importe quoi. Shockwave et Goldstalker ont été les premiers à appliquer les moyens de torture pour soustraire des informations. Et ce que a Arcee est un moyen particulier. Avant la Grande Chasse, Shockwave et Goldstalker avaient réussi à créer le premier prédacon mais il a en quelque sorte évoluer vers une chimère. Goldstalker fut capable de dompter une telle créature. Elle est la seule qui connait l'antidote de sa chimère

* * *

La chimère retrouva ses maîtres et sa maîtresse le réconforta par des caresses

-Tu as fait de ton mieux et je vois aussi que tu as mordu un Autobot. Tu as fais du bon travail

Sa maîtresse prit la chaîne et ils ont été prêt du maître

* * *

Je me suis rapprochée de mon sparkmate avec mon familier

-Shockwave

Il me regarda et je continuais

-La chimère a mordu un Autobot, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils me demande l'antidote

-Bien, les drones ont déterrer le spécimen, rentrons à la base

On traversa le portail et on fut derrière Megatron et Starscream. Je tenais mon familier contre moi pour le rassurer. Le chef parla

-Bon travail vous deux. Mais je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à me dire

Shockwave lui répondit

-Le familier de mon sparkmate à injecter un poison dans le système d'un Autobot, ils voudront certainement l'antidote et un échange aura probablement lieu

Le chef mit ses mains derrière lui et regarda un écran

-Soundwave

L'espion le regarda en arrêtant de taper sur le clavier

-Trouve des informations sur les Autobots pendant qu'ils sont occuper

L'agent fit un signe de tête et Megatron me regarda

-A la prochaine extraction, je veux que tu y ailles

-J'ai peut être quelque chose qui pourrait les déstabiliser

-De quoi s'agit il?

-C'est une surprise.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude mais j'étais inspirer. Alors qu'elle sera cette surprise? A vous de devinez jusqu'au prochain chapitre: Vérité ou mensonge?**


	9. Vérité ou mensonge?

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui: Vérité ou mensonge? Attention partie très M**

* * *

Optimus et Ratchet devaient retrouver Goldstalker a un point de rendez vous pour obtenir l'antidote nécessaire pour sauver Arcee. Les deux Autobots sont arriver dans une salle et virent trois femmes. Optimus reconnut Goldstalker mais pas les deux autres et pour cause: les deux autres femmes n'avaient rien de Cybertronien.

L'une était une femme à moitié reptile ou plus précisément moitié serpent. La queue lui recouvrait les jambes et une moitié de son corps, une couronne de cobra était derrière la tête, les couleurs de la femme était rouge et violet. Les deux optiques bleue regarda les deux arrivant.

La deuxième était plus colossale: ses jambes furent remplacées par des jambes de taureau avec les deux sabots, son corps était dans une armure légère, les avants bras furent épais et deux cornes sortaient du casque. Les couleurs de cette femme étaient le brun et le beige. La paire d'optique bleue les fixait.

Optimus remarqua des armes sur les deux femmes mais il fut intriguer par la femme reptile, elle ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un. Goldstalker s'avança

-Tu as ce que Megatron a demander?

Optimus sortit un crane de son sous espace et la femme argentée sortit une petite fiole avec un liquide jaune à l'intérieur. Goldstalker passa la fiole à la femme serpent qui s'avança vers le chef des Autobots. Il s'avança et passa le crane, elle donna la fiole et Optimus retourna vers Ratchet. Celui-ci prit la fiole et partit. Un portail vert apparut derrière les femmes qui l'ont traverser. Optimus avait un doute à propos de la femme, elle ressemble beaucoup à Elita-1. Un déclic se fit dans son processeur, Goldstalker était connu pour ses expériences sur les Autobots pour les changer en hybride. Se pourrait il?

* * *

En passant dans le portail, je me fis accueillir par Megatron et Shockwave. Je donnais le fossile à Shockwave et mes deux créations restèrent à l'endroit où on est apparue. Shockwave parla avec Megatron pendant que je vérifiais les systèmes de mes créations. Elles étaient fonctionnelle et bien opérationnelle. Lorsque Shockwave eu fini, on passa dans un autre portail pour revenir dans nos laboratoires. Mes deux créations ont eu des quartiers individuels et privé. Il ne faudra que quelque heure terrestre pour qu'elles prennent conscience de leur autonomie. Elles pourront se déplacer et penser seule.

J'avais remarquer que la base avait quelque drone et insecticons. Espérons qu'ils seront sympathique avec les deux femmes. Je travaillais sur une nouvelle formule de poison pour les Autobots. C'est fou le nombre de drone Autobots et combattants qui sont enfermer ici. En clair, je reprenais mon ancien travail de biologiste, mis à part que j'arrive encore à faire exploser des objets pour rien.

J'entendis Shockwave entrer et sans surprise, il me piègea dans son étreinte

-Toujours sur ce projet ma chère?

-Bien sûre, j'avais abandonner la formule avant la Grande Chasse. Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'ais pas retravailler durant mon absence

-Je n'aurais pas pu te voir faire exploser des instruments pour un rien. C'est l'une des choses avec lequel je suis tomber pour toi ma tendre

-Et quel son les autres?

Il me colla plus à lui et mon corps frotta contre le sien. Je le sentis me poser sur la table et son unique main retraça mon armure. Ma main retraça des fils près du canon de son bras et je souris innocemment. Je pouvais sentir son amour pour moi à travers le lien, je lui en envoyais plus et il continua son action. Chaque centimètre qu'il touchait me réchauffa. Mon autre main trouva des fils sensible dans le creux du cou et j'entendis un faible gémissement. Shockwave posa son corps sur le mien et fit attention de ne pas m'écraser. Son optique s'éteignit dans le plaisir et je continuais de le caresser. Se corps massif et magnifique digne d'un gladiateur réchauffait mon corps. J'embrassais quelque partie de son visage avant d'aller dans son cou. Je mordillais un fils très sensible et Shockwave se resserra contre moi. Je me suis mise à gémir doucement et faiblement quand il toucha avec ses doigts un point sensible dans mon dos. Mon corps s'est légèrement arquer par le plaisir et mon sparkmate continua de me donner plus de plaisir comme je lui en donnais.

Mon corps avait chaud et je pouvais entendre mon système de refroidissement fonctionner, même celui de Shockwave était en route. Il écarta mes jambes pour voir mes plaques d'interfaces. Comme si il pouvait lire dans mes pensée, mes plaques étaient ouverte et sa main jouait en moi. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes gémissements de tout ce plaisir. Mes optiques se sont éteint et le plaisir s'accentua. Les gémissements devenaient petit à petit de faible cris mais cela insistait Shockwave à continuer. N'en pouvant plus, j'ai ouvert mes optiques et par ma force incroyable, je fus sur mon sparkmate qui est maintenant sur la table. Je lui donnais le même traitement qu'il m'avait donner et comme moi, ses gémissements sont devenu de faible cris mais contrairement à moi, il essayait de ne pas faire sortir les cris de son vocalisateur. Je pouvais sentir les sentiments de mon amour, il était heureux et débordait de plaisir qu'on s'offrait mutuellement. Je pris doucement son câble avant de l'insérer en moi. Sa main et son canon m'ont pris les hanches et je posais les miennes sur son torse. J'attendis qu'il s'adapte à moi avant de commencer les mouvements lent et doux. Au fur et à mesure que la surcharge approchait, on accélérait le rythme. J'allais arriver à la surcharge mais je voulais avoir une connexion avec mon sparkmate. Ma poitrine s'est ouverte et celle de Shockwave suivit. On se colla l'un contre l'autre et nos sparks se sont de nouveau rencontrer.

La surcharge était incroyable. L'union des sparks à augmenter le plaisirs à tel point qu'on touchait les étoiles. J'ai aussi oublier de mentionner que cette surcharge nous avait épuiser à un tel point que je me suis mise en recharge sur mon sparkmate.

* * *

Starscream se demandait pourquoi il était dans les couloirs menant au laboratoire de Shockwave et de cette femme étrange. En entrant dans la salle servant au laboratoire, il les vit enlacer l'un contre l'autre et ils discutaient. Shockwave était appuyer contre une table, la femme contre lui et dans ses bras. La femme lui parlait d'un sujet concernant quelque chose comme des Trinites. Starscream est trop jeune pour comprendre ce que la femme disait. Il s'approcha des deux tourtereaux et parla

-J'aurais besoin de quelque chose

La femme le regarda avant de se dégager de son mech et d'aller vers des cuves remplie dont une était occupée par un robot étrange. Le femme prit un datapad avant de travailler. Shockwave s'approcha d'une console et Starscream continua

-C'est au sujet du prédacon

Shockwave ne se retourna pas mais il lui répondit

-De quoi s'agit il? Le Predaking n'a aucun défaut

-Alors pourquoi il m'attaque tout le temps!

-Tu as du lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas aimer

Starscream regarda la femme toujours occupée par le datapad et qui lui avait répondu

-Je ne lui ai rien dit qui aurait pu me faire détester!

Il vit seulement maintenant qu'il y avait le familier sur une table vide et profondément endormit. La femme regardait toujours le datapad et ce fut Shockwave qui continua

-Le Predaking n'est pas stupide Starscream, c'est une être doté d'une intelligence et qui est capable d'élaborer des stratégies. Tu as du lui dire quelque chose qui la profondément toucher sentimentalement

Starscream n'ajouta rien et la femme reprit

-Bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour ce genre de détail, n'ais je pas raison?

Starscream fut pris la main dans la sac

* * *

**Bon une joli petit chapitre vous ne trouver pas? Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera: Pris sur le fait!**


	10. Pris sur le fait

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui: Pris sur le fait!**

* * *

Megatron regardait les rapports des drones sur les mines d'énergon et sur les avancées des recherches des deux scientifiques. Il avait un doute concernant la femme car il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Il se retourna pour faire face à son lieutenant des communications

-Soundwave, cherche des informations concernant Goldstalker. J'ai une certain doute sur elle

La mécanique silencieuse fit un signe de la tête et son écran montra des informations sur la femme. Megatron resta impassible avant d'être surpris par une certaine donnée

-Elle serait donc une...C'est impossible, ils ont tous disparut de Cybertron

Soundwave montra plus information sur sa visière et Megatron convoqua la femme immédiatement.

* * *

Je suivais Shockwave jusqu'à la salle principale du Némésis. Lors de la communication, j'étais occupée avec Starscream pour régler un certain détail. Megatron m'avait convoquée pour une raison X ou Y d'ailleurs Shockwave ne savait pas de quoi il pourrait agir. Je regardais derrière moi et vis Starscream assez tendu mais je ne posais pas de question. Lorsque l'on est entrer dans la salle, je vis les autres lieutnants: Knock-out et Soundwave. Shockwave resta près de moi et Starscream rejoint les deux autres. Megatron avait l'air étrange pour moi. Il se mit à parler

-Goldstalker, je viens d'apprendre quelque chose d'étonnant

Je sursautais de surprise, sa voix allait dire la vérité sur moi et mon énergon se gela dans mon système

-Il semblerait que tu sois une Trinite mais pas seulement une simple Trinite non, l'une des 5 plus puissances qui existe. Alors exprime toi Trinite

Je regardais les Vehicons et les deux lieutenants qui ne savaient pas de quoi on parlait. J'ai baisser mon regard vers le sol et je répondis

-Oui j'en suis une mais j'espérais le cacher pour vivre normalement cependant ça n'a pas suffit à cacher la vérité

-Seigneur Megatron, quel est cette histoire de Trinite?

Je levais la tête vers Starscream et Knock-out, ils étaient perdu et je répondis à la place de Megatron

-Les Trinites étaient un peuple créer par un Dieu déchu: Hirudine. Nous avons cohabiter avec les votres jusqu'au jours où un Prime corrompu à décider de s'en prendre à nous pour avoir accès aux artefacts d' Hirudine. Les anciens ont détruits les artefacts et nous nous sommes disperser sur Cybertron. Malheureusement, l'armée en a décider autrement, ils nous ont pourchasser et tuer jusqu'au dernier. Seul quelque survivants sont en vie et j'en fais partie

Megatron me regarda et semblait remarquer quelque chose

-Pourquoi avoir rejoint Shockwave si tu te sentais menacer?

-Shockwave est mon sparkmate, je me sens en sécurité avec lui et pour rien au monde je le quitterais à nouveau

Un silence prit place et je pouvais entendre uniquement les petits son des touches que les drones touchaient. Shockwave s'approcha de moi et devant tous les autres, m'enlaça contre lui. Je fermais les optiques pour savourer son toucher et sentir son odeur particulière. Quand je les ai ré ouvert, je vis Megatron sourire doucement et il s'exprima

-Tu ne seras pas une Décepticon mais un allié. Les Autobots ne doivent pas savoir que tu fais partie de mon armée

Je hochais la tête en signe d'acceptation. Shockwave se détacha de moi mais on partit main dans la main. On passa une porte et de l'autre côté, je vis le Prédaking coucher sur le ventre apparemment en recharge. Je regardais Shockwave qui me parla

-Je suppose que tu te souviens de notre projet?

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens!

-Le voici: Prédaking est le résultat de toutes tes recherches

Je m'approchais doucement et le dragon se réveilla. Ma main est allée doucement sur son crane et le dragon se calma puis tomba en douceur dans la recharge à nouveau. Je souris de joie et retournais vers mes sparkmate. il ne s'attendait pas à que je saute contre lui. Il me récupéra avec son unique bras et d'une humeur enfantine et amoureuse, j'embrassais le dessus de son optique. Des sentiments d'amour se sont montrer à travers le lien venant de mon sparkmate et je lui envoyais une agréable sensation que seul les Trinites peuvent faire. Je perçu une envie venant de mon compagnon, je souris tendrement et mes mains ont lever doucement la tête de Shockwave

-Tien donc, je sens que quelqu'un a très envie

-C'est illogique de se retenir quand tu es ainsi Gold

Je riais et je sentis Shockwave me mettre sur son épaule avant de marcher vers un couloir familier. On croisa plusieurs drones qui nous ont regarder étonnement. je mis mon visage dans mes mains à cause de la gêne. J'entendis à peine la porte des quartiers de Shockwave se fermer que j'étais déjà sur la couchette avec lui au dessus de moi. Je pense que ça va être une longue recharge.

* * *

Starscream marchait dans les couloirs des quartiers des supérieurs quand il entendit des bruits suspects. Il suivit le son pour arriver devant la porte des quartiers de Shockwave. Il pouvait entendre beaucoup de gémissement féminin et de temps à autre un grognement lourd. Starscream s'avança en essayant d'oublier tous ses bruits maintenant encrer dans son processeur. Il entra dans ses quartiers et pensa à autre chose cependant ça ne marchait pas. Une chaleur inexpliquée se forma en lui et son système de refroidissement se mit en route. Il savait déjà qu'il devra éviter les deux scientifiques quand ils seront occuper.

* * *

-Shockwave, tu m'as littéralement vidée

Nous étions collé l'un à l'autre et je profitais de ce moment. Je n'avais récupérer que quelque heure de recharge mais j'avais toujours cette douleur que me signale mon processeur sur un environ intime

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu étais en chaleur

-Et c'est pas une raison pour m'empêcher de recharger

-Au moins, tu sais à quoi t'attendre si tu recommences

-Et tu saura bientôt comment une femme s'énerve si tu le refais surtout si elle est puissante

-C'est une logique acceptable

-En tout cas, il y en a un qui en a bien profiter

Shockwave me regarda sans comprendre. J'étais la seule capable de savoir quels émotions sortait ou s'exprimait de Sockwave. C'était une sorte de don pour nous deux

-Je parle de Starscream

-Que vient il faire de cette histoire?

-Il nous à écouter jusqu'à la fin

Shockwave me resserra contre lui et je mis mes bras autour de son cou avant d'enfuir ma tête dans le creux de celui-ci. Je riais doucement en entendant les plaintes de ma machine mauve.

Une chose est sûre, je ferais tout pour qu'on reste ensemble.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre un peu court pour moi mais je promets que les prochains seront un peu plus long. Sur ce, à l'attaque sur le prochain chapitre!**


	11. one shot sur le passé des sparkmates

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui: one shot sur le passer des deux sparkmates!**

* * *

Dans une petite ville cachée sur Cybertron se trouvait le peuple des Trinites, à leur tête était un couple d'ancien respecter par le village. L'alpha contrôlait l'espace et sa femme le temps. Les deux anciens avaient devant eux, 5 jeunes adultes: 3 mechs et 2 femmes. Parmi eux se trouve Goldstalker, nommée comme la puissance incarnée. La deuxième femme était sa jumelle: Moonrace, réputée comme le froid et la glace. Les trois mechs étaient des triplés, chose extrêmement rare dans la race des Cybertroniens. Il y avait le calme avec le feu en lui: Firerest, le deuxième était la brute avec la capacité de changer tous en arme: Swordprest et le dernier a hérité de la rapidité de la foudre: Electraid.

Les 5 jeunes adultes étaient sur leur genoux avec la tête baisser pour honorer leur anciens. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils leur arriveraient surtout qu'ils étaient les 5 héritiers des aînés. Le couple est entrée et ils ont parler

_-Nous voudrions que vous alliez vérifier le contenu d'une grotte vers le sud _

Les 5 hérités ont accepter et se sont diriger vers la grotte. Goldstalker resta près de sa jumelle

-_Tu crois que les aînés nous mette au défi?_

_-Je ne pense pas, je n'ai jamais vu mère aussi inquiéte depuis des jors_

_-Je pense plus qu'il s'agit d'une mission de reconnaissance_

Les jumelles se sont retournée pour voir leurs petits frères et le dernier des triplés à être créer. L'argent et l'or se mélangeait sur toute la cuirasse. Moonrace le regarda et lui répondit

_-Mère et Père ne nous mettraient jamais dans de telle mission_

Goldstalker regarda sa jumelle et les 5 jeunes continuèrent d'avancer dans la grotte. Celle-ci se termina dans une grande caverne éclairée par des cristaux bleu fluo. Ils virent aussi de l'eau transparente et celle-ci était comme les cristaux, d'un bleu magnifique. Les 5 héritiers ont continuer d'avancer dans la caverne et se sont stopper au lac transparent. Les 3 mechs sont rester près de leur soeurs pour pouvoir les protèger si il y a une attaque surprise. Ils étaient tous les 3 en alerte même Moonrace surveillait sa jumelle. Goldstalker avait une réputation d'une biologiste mais elle a tendance à se laisser distraire par tout. Soudain, une créature sortit de l'eau si rapidement que les 5 n'avaient rien vu. L'animal attaqua directement le Trinite le plus proche de lui, qui était Goldstalker.

* * *

Shockwave était partit en expédition avec un groupe de quelque scientifique dans une grotte récemment découverte. Sur le terrain, Shockwave entendit des coups de feu et des explosions venant d'une direction particulière, il s'y rendit et fut surprise de voir 5 Cybertroniens combattrent une hydre géante à 3 têtes. Le plus surprenant était leur capacité à utiliser les éléments: une femme utilisait la glace, un mech contrôlait le feu alors qu'un autre faisait sortir des éclairs des ses membres. Les deux autres étaient aussi mystèrieux: la femme avait une force surpuissante et le troisième mech pouvait changer n'importe quel objet en arme. Shockwave regardait tout particulièrement une des deux femmes: une de couleur argentée et platinée qu'il ne pouvait lâcher de son unique optique. Même son spark voulait sortir de sa poitrine pour aller à la rencontre de la femme à la force incalculable. Son combat n'avait pas assez durer et quand l'animal fut à terre, les 5 ont disparus avec une rapidité incroyable. Tout ce que voulait Shockwave était de retrouver cette femme auquel il était tomber amoureux au premier regard.

* * *

Les années passaient et Shockwave n'avait toujours pas revu cette femme qu'il avait vu auparavant. Il travaillait dans un laboratoire sur un projet de pont terrestre pour voyager plus facilement d'un point A à un point B sans danger. Il entendit la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrir et en se retournant, il resta sans émotions en face de son créateur. Il ne l'avait pas vu et pour la simple raison, il le détestait. La seule chose qui lui redonna un peu de surprise était la femme derrière lui, une belle femme de couleur argentée et platinée avec des optiques mauves. Elle avait changer et il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant

-Shockwave, le conseil veut que tu travailles avec cette biologiste: Goldstalker pour un projet particulier

-Quel genre de projet?

-Créer une race hybride entre Cybertronien et Trinite

Shockwave resta silencieux à la déclaration de son créateur. La femme regardait la salle et quand son créateur partit, il se tourna vers Goldstalker

-Ma désignation est Shockwave et tu es Goldstalker?

-Oui, je suis une biologiste et toi?

-Un chimiste

Contre tout t'attente, elle lui sourit timidement et elle lui répondit avec une voix gracieuse

-On va bien s'entendre alors!

* * *

Durant se projet impossible, Shockwave et Goldstalker s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher par leur sentiment envers l'autre. L'anti-sentimental éprouvait de l'amour pour cette femme ravissante et rare. Goldstalker apprit des choses sur Shockwave qu'elle ne savait pas, il était un solitaire, un silencieux, un anti-sentimental mais elle sentait au fond de lui, de l'amour. Elle ressentait des sentiments pour la mécanique massive et froide qui pourraient changer les deux scientifiques très fort. Ses créateurs et surtout sa créatrice ne savaient pas qu'elle était partie du village. Elle avait fuit son village pour éviter une sorte de lien forcer avec le fils d'un puissant Trinite. Elle les avait oublier pour vivre sa propre vie et connaitre le véritable amour et elle l'avait trouver, il était là depuis tout le projet: Shockwave.

* * *

Ce qui arriva arriva, les deux scientifiques ont avouer leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre et on accepter d'être coller ensemble. Ils furent le plus beau couple de Kaon et lors de leur couplage, les deux étaient heureux d'avoir trouver sa moitié manquante. Malheureusement, ce bonheur ne dura pas avec la Grande Chasse lancer par un Prime corrompu et avide de pouvoir. Pendant une longue période, le couple se protégeait mutuellement mais cela ne dura pas avec l'intrusion de l'armée mise en place par le Prime corrompu forçant la femme a hésiter de partir loin de son sparkmate. Shockwave fit tout pour la protéger et il la força à partir avec leur première création: une chimère mécanique. Elle partit avec la chimère vers un endroit où il ne savait rien. L'armée l'emprisonna dans Kaon et il fut torturer pour faire sortir la moindre information sur sa sparkmate. Sa seule réconciliation était les rares sentiments envoyer par sa moitié mise en sécurité. Il ne la plus revue et resta seule pendant l'âge d'or de Cybertron et pendant la guerre lancer par Megatron. Les dernières informations qu'il avaient réussi à récolté étaient la disparition totale des Trinites et de leur village.

* * *

**Voilà enfin le passé des deux amoureux et désolé pour l'ancien chapitre qui n'était pas complet. Je suis encore désolé de ce petit problème et j'anonce de très bonne vacances à tous! Le prochain chapitre sera Une réunion de famille!**


	12. Réunion de famille!

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui: une petite réunion de famille!**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'avais retrouver mon sparkmate depuis la Grande Chasse. J'avais repris mes expériences et ai réussi à créer différente nouvelle espèces de cybertronien: il y a Lamy une hybride serpent, Mina une minotaure, Centora une centaure, Sydra une hybride araignée, Alys une hybride oiseau et Terra une hybride de loup. J'avais appris à croiser une espèce animale de la planète Terre et notre DNA puis je les fusionnais ensemble. Mes créations étaient comme nous, unique et possédait un esprit complexe avec des comportement propre: Lamy passe son temps à se cacher, Mina adore les combats, Centora aime les émissions humaines, Sydra m'aide à la torture, Alys aime piéger les drones et Terra joue avec Alys.

Megatron a accepter le fait que je suis une alliée et a envoyer plus de drones et d'insecticons dans les couloirs de la base cachée. Tous ses robots qui se baladent dans les couloirs ne me dérange pas mais Shockwave a certaine limite à ce sujet. Il est tellement occuper par le clonage des restes trouver des fossiles de ses créations qu'il m'oublie presque de temps à autre. J'étais occupée à faire un rapport sur l'évolution d'un nouvel embryon hybride. Il s'agissait d'une femme normale mais ses jambes seront remplacée par une corps de lion blanc et aura des ailes sur le dos de ce corps blanc. En terme humain, l'hybride sera un griffon. Mon familier était en dessous de la table et dormait, comme à son habitude quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je tournais la tête pour voir Shockwave revenir avec un datapad en main suivit de Knock-out. Je me suis remise au travail en les ignorant totalement, ce qui surpris Shockwave. Il m'a bien ignorer depuis quelque jours donc une journée ne sera pas de trop pour lui. J'entendis Shockwave marcher derrière moi et me coller à lui en serrant ses bras autour de moi

-Je me demande bien pourquoi tu essayes de m'ignorer ma chère

Je tournais la tête à l'opposée de la sienne mais j'avais oublier à quel point il était massif. Il attendit que je craques pour lui donner la vérité et c'est ce qu'il a eu. Mes mains se sont posées sur la sienne et je regardais sur le côté avec de la tristesse

-Tu m'as ignoré pendant plus d'une semaine, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça Shockwave

-Je ne t'ai pas ignorer pendant plus...

-Si tu étais tellement occuper par ce que Megatron t'avais demander que tu ne recharge plus, que tu ne t'alimente plus et que tu m'ignore royalement!

-Les humains commencent à déteindre sur toi

-Tu changes de sujet là...

-Je n'aime pas te mettre dans un tel état Gold mais tu dois comprendre que ce projet était important

-Je peux comprendre mais au point de m'ignorer quand je t'appelle, je suis en colère tu sais!

Je reçu par un lien des sentiments calme ne venant pas de mon sparkmate. Je fus aussitôt calme et cela surpris de nouveau mon compagnon

-Tout va bien Gold?

-Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois que quelqu'un m'a envoyer quelque chose de paisible

-Un membre de ta famille?

-J'en ai aucune idée, tu sais que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle. En tout cas, je n'ai pas chercher à en avoir depuis que j'ai fuis le village

Je remarquais faiblement que Knock-out partait de la salle pour nous laisser ensemble. Je me suis tournée face à mon mech et je posais mes mains sur son torse ainsi que mon front. Rien qu'à penser à ma famille que j'ai abandonner me faisait souffrir. Ma mécanique mit ses bras autour de moi et je fermais les optiques pour savourer son odeur agréable. Un petit bruit annonçait qu'un transmission arrivait. Shockwave l'activa et j'entendis Starscream de l'autre côté

-Shockwave, Megatron a besoin de...est ce que je vous dérange?

-Non continue

-Megatron a besoin de la Trinite sur le pont et maintenant!

La transmission se coupa et je levais la tête vers l'optique rouge. La main de Shockwave se mit derrière ma tête et il frotta un fils sensible entre la corne et mon récepteur auditif. Je frémis doucement et j'embrassais le torse de mon sparkmate avant de me détacher de lui. La chimère se leva et me suivit comme un chien de garde jusqu'au pont de Megatron.

* * *

Megatron se retourna en entendant arriver la femme de Shockwave, elle était avec son animal de compagnie et personne d'autre.

-Vous m'avez appelez?

-Oui, Soundwave

L'espion fit un signe de tête et activa l'écran géant pour montrer une transmission inconnue. Il l'activa et un son incompréhensible se fit entendre. Loin d'être surpris, la femme répondit surement dans sa langue maternel. Megatron et Soundwave regardèrent comment réagissait la femme, de temps à autre elle reculait, riait, tremblait ou encore semblait se protéger contre la voix qui haussait le ton. Megatron n'avait plus de tout écouter cette langue depuis énormément de temps, il avait oublier les son aigu et grave qui sortait des processeurs de la femme. Une fois la transmission terminée, la femme regarda Megatron et lui expliqua ce qui venait de ce passer

-Je viens de parler avec un survivant de ma race, elle est prête a passer un pont terrestre

-Qui est elle?

Il regarda la femme sourire gracieusement

-Il s'agit de ma sœur jumelle

Megatron resta figer, cette femme à un double? Goldstalker passa les coordonnées à Soundwave qui fit apparaître un pont. Shockwave était venu auprès de sa femme et tous les robots de la salle ont regarder la nouvelle venue: elle était de couleur bleue et blanc avec des reflets argentée sur deux ailes derrière elle comme si elle était un jet. Ses yeux or regardait droit devant elle. Megatron pouvait dire qu'elle avait les même cornes que sa sœur ainsi que le même physique, si on retire l'aspect du jet. La nouvelle arrivée se stoppa au niveau de sa jumelle et contre tout attente, elle frappa le dessus de la tête. Goldstalker mit ses mains sur la tête et elle lui parla

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappée?

-Pour n'avoir rien dit sur ta disparition

-T'es méchante Moonrace!

-En même temps, tu l'as méritée et qui est il?

La femme argentée et platinée se releva comme si sa jumelle ne l'avait jamais frappée

-C'est Shockwave, mon sparkmate

Les mechs pouvaient sentir la rage qui s'accumulait dans Moonrace, elle avait une sorte d'aura noir et elle ne montrait aucune émotion extérieurement. Goldstalker a du sentir cette aura car elle était prête à courir vers les couloirs. Megatron entendait vaguement un décompte se faire et à 0, la nouvelle arrivée se mit à criée dans sa langue et Goldstalker était déjà partie de la salle. Les mechs sentaient une diminution de température dans la salle et Starscream remarqua que Shockwave avec le familier avaient disparus aussi quelque part mais le où était inconnu. La femme en colère sortit dans les couloirs et Knock-out vit une traînée de glace derrière elle, il nota pour lui même de ne pas s'approcher de cette femme quand elle est en colère.

* * *

Le silence planait dans la salle des contrôles et le chef des Décepticons se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Shockwave avec un datapad, il semblait calme et silencieux comme si les événements qui c'était passer n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Le familier était a ses côtés et le suivait fièrement. Megatron le regarda puis parla

-Alors Shockwave, comment vont les femmes?

-Elles vont bien mon Seigneur, pour l'instant elles se racontent leur passer après la Grande Chasse

-Étais tu étonner de la voir arriver?

-Goldstalker m'avait déjà prévenu de l'arriver de sa jumelle mais elle ne m'a pas dit quand

-Et où sont elles en ce moment?

-Dans la rec room, sûrement ivre avec de la haute qualité

Starscream entra et semblait étonné de quelque chose. Shockwave se retourna et lui parla

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si étonnant?

-Je reviens de la rec room, je suis étonné de la quantité de haute qualité qu'elles peuvent boire avant d'être ivre. Moonrace était vite ivre mais sa jumelle, il lui faut au moins le triple avant d'être comme sa jumelle

Shockwave se tourna vers le second

-Goldstalker est ivre?

-Non mais ça va pas tarder si elle continue comme ça

Megatron et Starscream virent Shockwave partir de la salle avec le familier. Ils ne savaient pas si cela allait mal finir pour le couple ou non.

* * *

Shockwave entra en vitesse dans la rec room et vit son sparkmate avec un verre en main, il retira le verre très vite et sa femme ne comprit pas le comportement de sa moitié. Sa jumelle était totalement ivre et était allongée sur le canapé de la salle. Shockwave jeta sa femme sur son épaule et ordonna à des drones de mettre la jumelle dans un haut quartier. Le scientifique mauve sortit de la rec room et partit vers ses quartiers. Une vague idée trottait dans le processeur de Goldstalker mais elle n'était pas sûre de ça. Après tout, Shockwave est un mech difficile a comprendre même pour elle, sa propre femme. Arriver dans les quartiers de Shockwave, elle se retrouva sur leur couchette et son sparkmate était sur elle. La chaleur de leur corps ne fit qu'augmenter à chaque seconde qu'ils étaient ensemble. La haute teneur n'arrangea rien pour la femme, sa moitié lui fit boire de l'aphrodisiaque puissant et la soirée ne fit que commencée.

Pendant l'union intime des deux, les surcharges se succédaient et les compagnons n'avaient pas encore fini. Goldstalker était à un tel point de non retour qu'elle était devenue dominante sur Shockwave. Son corps se frottait au massif mauve en dessous d'elle. A chaque surcharge qu'ils faisaient, Goldstalker savait qu'à un moment, elle allait être porteuse mais elle ne savait pas à quel moment. Elle sentit l'effet de la haute teneur et de l'aphrodisiaque disparaître et à ce moment, c'était la dernière surcharge du couple avant d'être tous les deux dans une longue recharge.

* * *

**Fin d'un chapitre très long je dois l'avouer et pour la suite, j'essayerai d'être plus méchante sur les actions et le couple. Sinon je souhaites de bonne vacance à tous! Le prochain chapitre sera: Goldstalker et sa meilleur torture!**


	13. Goldstalker et la torture

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui: Goldstalker et la torture! **

**Attention, je voudrais prévenir que ce chapitre sera bien du M car étant bien inspirer par quelque manga, j'avais voulu refaire la même chose donc ne dite pas que je vous ai pas prévenu!**

* * *

Le lendemain, Megatron et Starscream se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire de Shockwave et de sa femme. En entrant de la laboratoire, Shockwave était devant l'un des clones des predacons alors que Goldstalker était devant une vitre avec un datapad en main et un stylet dans l'autre. Le familier était coucher sur une table d'opération avec une longue chenille mauve métallique dont quelque tentacules sortaient de la bouche de cette dernière. La femme semblait concentrer sur ce qu'il y a derrière ma vitre et Stascream alla voir mais Shockwave parla avant qu'il arrive jusqu'à sa sparkmate

-Je te déconseille d'aller voir ce qu'elle fait en ce moment

-C'est pas toi qui va me donner des ordres Shockwave, je suis ton supérieur!

-Fait comme tu veux mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu ce que c'était, je l'ai regretter à vie

-Ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça

Quand Starscream regarda par la vitre, celui-ci est devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude avant de s'effondrer vers l'arrière totalement inconscient. Shockwave resta concentrer sur son travail et Megatron alla voir. Il vit lui aussi l'horreur mais ne tomba pas comme son second. Il se retenait de vidanger ses réserves face à ce qui se passait devant lui. Une femme de couleur orange et or au yeux bleu était suspendue du sol par des tentacules blanches, elle était dans une position avec les jambes écartées et les bras collés contre son corps. Deux choses blanche avaient avaler les pieds jusqu'au genoux, un énorme pic était dans son interface, deux petites tentacules s'occupaient du point sensible des femmes, un plus gros pic était dans le port de déchets, deux sortes de bouche étaient sur les pointes des seins, deux aspirateurs étaient sur la poitrine pour extraire l'énergon sortit lors des surcharges, les tubes étaient relier à une cuve où se trouvait des œufs. Un tube reliait la cuve a la bouche de la femme et Megatron vit aussi plusieurs insectes cybertronien voyager sur le corps de la détenue. Les optiques bleu de la femme s'élargissent en voyant le chef des Décepticons et elle entra dans une puissante surcharge, l'énergon qui sortait de la poitrine se fit aspirer vers la cuve et les œufs se sont mit a éclore. Les petits insectes se sont diriger dans le tube et son entrer dans la bouche de la femme gémissante.

Megatron regarda la sparkmate de Shockwave qui resta impassible devant cette torture et il entendit sa voix

-Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que je fais?

-Quel genre de torture est ce?

-Une torture que les anciens Trinites utilisaient pour obtenir des informations cruciale. J'ai utiliser cette femme pour en faire un clone hybrider et j'essaye maintenant d'obtenir des infos croustillante sur n'importe quoi

-Depuis combien de temps est elle dedans?

-Je dirais au moins 3 jours

-Quel est la désignation de cette femme?

-Elita-1, la sparkmate d'Optimus Prime

Megatron fut surprit de cette nouvelle, il a la femme du Prime et il peut s'en servir prochainement pour un échange. Megatron continua d'observer la femme argentée qui travaillait à côté de lui. Shockwave ne lui n'avait pas mentir sur la méchanceté de sa moitié, il a rarement vu une femme aussi froide lors de torture

-Je souhaiterai voir ses résultats à la fin de ton interrogation

-Bien sûr Megatron, je les enverrais à Soundwave si j'ai le temps

-Excellent

Starscream se réveilla et suivit Megatron jusqu'à la sortie avant d'aller voir Knock-out pour vérifier ses systèmes maintenant corrompu par la femme.

* * *

J'écrivais mon rapport quand j'entendis la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir, je vis Megatron, Shockwave et le troisième m'était inconnu. Il était plus grand que Megatron, avait des couleurs orange et gris mais ces optiques étaient, contrairement aux optiques rouge, jaunes comme les predacons. L'idée que les prédacons sont aussi une race de Cybertron m'arriva et je restais septique à cette idée. J'étais devant une autre vitre où la deuxième femme que j'avais capturée était: elle était debout, une jambe tenue en l'air par une tentacule, les bras collés dans le dos. 3 asticots géant blanc métallique étaient avec: leur bouche était occupée par une partie de la femme, une bouche dans la bouche de la femme, une autre dans la partie reproductrice et une autre dans la partie rejet. Tout comme l'autre, des tentacules étaient à sa poitrine et jouait avec les seins. D'autres insectes étaient présents: des petites limaces lâcher sur le corps, des gros cafards qui grignotent les fils les plus sensibles et des petits vers qui sortaient des parties cachées de la machine soumisse. J'avais déposer mon rapport sur la table en face de la vitre avec de la fermée et laisser la femme prendre plaisir avec mes insectes. Je me retournais vers les 3 arrivés

-Avez vous quelque chose à me dire Megatron?

-Oui, voici le prédacon que Shockwave et toi avez créer cependant il souhaite en savoir d'avantages sur ses ancêtres

Je mis un doigt en dessous de ma bouche et je lui répondis après quelque temps

-Il me faudra un certain temps pour rassembler toute mes observations sur les prédacons de l'époque. Je suis sûre de les avoir mise quelque part et je serais ravie de lui parler de ses ancêtres

-Bien et quand est il des prisonnières?

-Calme, adorable et relativement bien informée sur quelques événements

Megatron fit un signe de tête et partit seul, Shockwave s'avança vers mon bureau avec les datapads et le prédacon s'approcha de moi. Je levais la tête à cause de la différence de taille

-Ravie de te rencontrer, tu as une désignation?

-Predaking sera ma désignation

-Enchantée, je suis Goldstalker, biologiste et sparkmate de Shockwave. Pour le passé de tes ancêtres, il me faudra quelque temps avant de trouver toutes les informations nécessaire pour toi

On entendit brusquement un cri féminin venant d'une des deux salles. Prédaking et Shockwave se sont mis en mode attaque et je leur ai parler en m'avançant vers les vitres et prenant les datapads des deux prisonnières

-Baissez vos armes, ce sont simplement les deux femmes qui sont horrifiées

Le prédacon s'approcha et vit par la fenêtre la femme bleue et blanche à 4 pattes dont ses jambes sont retenue par les tentacules. Elle avait un ventre arrondit et en criant, des insectes sont sortis par la bouche et les 2 ports entre les jambes. 2 tentacules sont venues prendre les poignets et elles ont soulevée la femme. Je lui ai donc parlée

-Pourrais tu me donner les informations que j'ai besoin ou dois je avertir mes petits de ton refus?

La femme pleurait et elle fut seulement capable de parler

-Que vas tu faire si je te donnes les informations?

-Probablement te mettre dans une cellule pour retirer mes petits de ton corps ensuite soigner se corps et j'effacerais tout ce que tu as vécu ici avant de t'envoyer sur une autre planète

Elle semblait hésiter et elle a finalement craquer

-D'accord, Elita et moi devions explorer la planète à cause des disparitions multiples des Autobots. Je ne sais rien de plus, Elita est la seule qui a reçu le reste des informations

-Merci pour ta coopération

J'ordonnais à des drones de mettre la femme bleue dans la cellule de vidage et d'entretient et de demander à Sydra d'effacer sa mémoire sur les derniers jours ainsi que sur l'existence de ce laboratoire. La salle où se trouvait la femme fut nettoyer par un drone et mes petits ont pu aller se reposer dans leur ruches. Les deux salles étaient particulièrement semblable: le sol et le plafond sont d'une couleur sombre et ont un aspect naturel de roche gluante, les murs ont des cavités pour faire entrer ou sortir les insectes. Le prédacon évolué n'était pas infecter par mes moyens de tortures et je trouvais ça étrange. Je pris le Datapad de la prisonnière et je m'installais sur mon bureau. Prédaking s'approcha et me parla

-Pourquoi utiliser ça?

-C'est compliquer à expliquer, mes ancêtres utilisaient déjà cette technique pour obtenir les informations cependant cela ne marche que sur les femmes, pour les mechs, la bonne torture classique suffit à les convaincre de tout dévoiler

-Je me demande aussi, pourquoi il t'obéisse comme le reste des insecticons qui sont ici?

-Ma deuxième forme me permet de les persuader de ne pas aller avec une traîtresse comme cette araignée récemment envoyer sur une lune de Cybertron. Tous les insectes des deux salles proviennent de mes expériences que j'avais appris avec ma créatrice

-Est ce que je peux vous considérer comme mes créateurs?

-A toi de voir. Tu peux aller voir les filles, elles te diront ce qu'elles pensent réellement de moi

-Je peux aller les voir?

-Bien sûr, elles sont dans la rec room de la base, c'est juste au fond du couloir à gauche en sortant d'ici.

* * *

Lorsque Prédaking entra dans la salle, il vit des femmes étrange: l'une avait un corps de femme reposer sur un corps de cheval, une autre avait des jambes et des cornes de taureau, une autre avait un corps de femme reposer sur un corps d'araignée. Il vit aussi une femme avec un corps de serpent criant sur deux petits dont l'une avaient des ailes d'oiseau à la place des bras, des jambes d'oiseau avec une petite queue et l'autre avait des oreilles de loup avec les jambes et la queue. Prédaking fut intercepter par la femme au corps de cheval. Il passa plusieurs heures à parler avec ses femmes dans la rec room sous l'œil attentif d'une camera de sécurité d'un certain mech.

* * *

**Voilà, une chapitre terminer. Je dois avouer que cet chapitre montre une nouvelle personnalité à Goldstalker, celle d'une sadique froide. Pour infos, je ne vais encore rien dire sur la seconde forme de mon oc et si vous avez quelque idée, dite le moi et je vous direz si c'est ça. Le prochain chapitre serra: une grosse surprise!**


	14. Grosse surprise

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui: Grosse surprise!**

* * *

Moonrace marchait dans les couloirs du laboratoire avec des objets étranges dans ses bras. A côté d'elle, Megatron l'accompagnait en l'aidant à porter une grosse caisse longue en métal. Le seigneur de la guerre admirait presque le caractère de la jumelle qui semble plus mature que Goldstalker. Megatron regarda la femme près de lui et il lui parla

-Tu es très différente de ta jumelle

Il l'entendit soupirer

-Je sais, Gold et moi sommes opposer au niveau du caractère mais nous avons la même puissance. Notre créatrice l'avait déjà remarquer avant

-Comment ça avant?

-Notre créatrice avait le pouvoir de contrôler le temps, elle était une sorte de voyante dans le village mais elle ne disait rien pour ne pas faire peur aux jeunes, elle répétait sans cesse de ne pas s'inquiété du futur et qu'il est en de bonne main

-Quel était les pouvoirs les plus puissants dans votre village?

Elle le regarda curieusement et lui répondit après quelque minutes de silence

-Chaque pouvoir était unique et puissant mais il fallait bien s'en servir, il existait 3 familles très puissante: les Knavirs réputés pour leur discrétion, les Quanariins pour leur médecine avancé et ma famille, les Xékrons pour notre puissance. Ma famille ou plutôt mes créateurs étaient les alphas du village. Je t'avais dit que ma créatrice contrôlait le temps, mon créateur avait contrôle sur l'espace. Maintenant pour mes frères et ma sœur, je préfères ne rien dire que nos pouvoirs

-Vous avez des frères?

-Ils étaient des triplés

Megatron n'ajouta rien de plus sur le reste du chemin menant au laboratoire de la jumelle. En entrant, ils la virent nettoyer son familier avec Shockwave. Les deux étaient tremper et Goldstalker riait joyeusement de leur situation. Moonrace se mit aussi à rire en recevant les sentiments de sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse pas après le jours où leur créateur lui avait dit qu'elle allait être lier à quelqu'un d'autre. Moonrace et Megatron déposèrent les boites sur une table et le seigneur de la guerre remarqua le nouvel embryon de femme dans une cuve, celle là était mélanger à un animal mythologique humain mais il ne chercha pas plus.

* * *

Centora faisait visiter la base à Predaking. Le dragon humanoïde était perdu par ses sœurs et leur ambiance parmi elles, Centora était la seule mature et calme dans des situations où ses sœurs sont incontrôlable. Lamy reste souvent dans sa chambre, Mina se bat toujours avec les drones de combat, Sydra aide leur créatrice à la torture ou elle traque leur deux plus petites soeurs: Alys et Terra. Parmis elles, les deux enfants étaient imbattable pour leur stratégie de blague et ne rate jamais les missions que leur créateur leur confie que se soit espionnage ou combat. Les deux hybrides prennent tout pour un jeu.

A un croisement, Predaking vit une femme avec un corps d'araignée à la place des jambes, la femme traînait une sorte de cocon derrière elle. Centora se mit à parler à la femme araignée

-Sydra, qu'est ce que tu transportes?

La femme concernée la regarda et Predaking vit les 6 yeux rouges de la femme noire. Elle lui sourit et elle répondit

-Créatrice m'a laisser une pièce pour mon passe temps, comme il y a beaucoup d'Autobots enfermer, créateur m'a autoriser à les torturer avec ses produits pour avoir des informations croustillantes

Predaking regarda le cocon qui bougeait et Sydra croisa le regard du dragon humanoïde

-Ce n'est qu'un nid de puce mangeuse, elles sont tellement vorace que j'ai du les enfermer dans un cocon spécial pour qu'elles ne mangent rien pendant le trajet. Mais ne temps fait pas, elles ne font rien aux humanoïde qui ont des gènes organique en eux

-Des gènes organiques?

Centora répondit à la place de Sydra

-Lorsque tu te transformes dans ta forme bestiale, ce n'est pas le T-cog qui te transforme mais des gènes organique qui ont se rôle là

-Mais vous alors?

-Notre créatrice a simplement oublier d'ajouter ses gènes ou le T-cog. Mais ne temps fait pas, on s'y habitue à la fin

Sydra disparu du champs de vision de Prédaking mais il vit deux petites forme courir vers lui avant de se cacher derrière ses jambes. Centora fut amusée par la peur des deux petites femmes et Prédaking vit la femme serpent arriver avant de se stopper net en voyant le dragon humanoïde et les deux petites formes derrière lui

-Alors vous vous cacher maintenant, je n'attendrais pas que vous sortez pour vous manger!

Pregaking vit les deux petites formes: l'une avait des ailes à la place de ses bras, des pattes d'oiseau au lieu de jambe et il vit quelque plume sortir à l'arrière. L'autre femme avait des oreilles de canidé, des jambes d'animal et une queue de chien. Il regarda plus précisément la femme serpent, elle avait un chapeau de serpent derrière sa tête, deux dents de serpent sortaient de sa bouche et la longue queue se termina par une sorte de boule hérissée.

Predaking se demandait comment ses créateurs les supportaient toutes.

* * *

-Un match de _Knolriin__ ?_

Megatron et Shockwave regardaient les deux femmes armées de deux bâtons différents: celui de gauche ressemblait à une sorte batte avec l'extrémité renfoncer et celui de droite était une batte creusée du milieu vers le haut comme une barque. Aux pieds de Moonrace se trouvait la caisse que Megatron portait, il n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il y avait dedans. Shockwave quand à lui ne se posait plus de question logique sur sa sparkmate, il savait d'avance que la femme était un pur mystère même pour lui. La chimère était au pied de son maître et regardait les deux femmes dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Avant même que Megatron n'ouvrit sa bouche, les deux femmes ont passées un pont spatial vers une destination inconnue. Shockwave ne chercha pas la destination parce qu'il avait une certaine idée de leur destination. Il retourna à une console et se remit au travail. Le chef des Decepticon resta silencieux et il se mit à parler à son lieutenant

-Comment as tu rencontrer cette femme Shockwave?

Sans quitter la console du regard, le concerner répondit

-On s'est rencontrer à Kaon, dans mon laboratoire. Goldstalker était mon assistante avant de devenir ma sparkmate. Elle avait beaucoup de projet intéressant mais on n'a pas eu assez de temps pour les faire tous à cause de la Grande Chasse

-Comment tu as appris qu'elle était une Trinite?

-C'était bien avant qu'elle devienne une assistante. J'étais partis pour une exploration d 'une grotte d'énergon avec d'autre collègue. On s'est fait attaquer par une hydre géante. La créature s'est fait battre par 5 cybertroniens possédant des pouvoirs. Parmi eux, j'avais vu Goldstalker. Lorsque nous sommes devenu sparkmate, elle m'a avouer ce qu'elle était réellement. Depuis lors, j'ai presque oublier qu'elle en était une. Mais permettez moi de vous demandez, pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour ma sparkmate?

-Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle je te rassure mais sa jumelle, je la trouve très différente d'elle

-Vous éprouvez quelque chose pour Moonrace Seigneur Megatron?

-Peut être, mais je n'en suis pas sûr pour le moment

-Les Trinites peuvent ressentir ses sentiments Seigneur. Si vous éprouvez quelque chose pour Moonrace, elle le découvrira bientôt

Megatron regarda l'optique unique de Shockwave qui s'était retourner pour lui dévoiler une capacité des Trinites

-Ils ressentent les émotions?

-J'ai déjà observer cela chez Gold, elle est capable de ressentir des présences étrangère de très loin. et sa capacité de deviner les émotions a été très utile pour les tortures

-Et il y a d'autre chose que je dois savoir?

-Ils sont très surprotecteur envers leur famille et surtout les sparkmates. Généralement, si je me souviens de ce que Gold m'avait dit, si quelqu'un s'en prends à un sparkmate d'une Trinite, il ou elle se transforme en une créature du monde de leur maître. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais vu Gold se transformer et temps mieux, je ne veux pas la voir souffrir

-Je te remercie

Megatron sortit du laboratoire et Shockwave le regarda partir. Ce pourrait il qu'une femme ai piéger le spark de Megatron?

* * *

**Chapitre enfin fini! Alors pour le fameux _Knolriin: _****c'est un nom totalement inventé mais le but est super simple et violant. Vous prenez les balles du Quidditch dans Harry Potter, vous les modifiez n'importe comment. Le terrain est plein de trous et de pique et il y a des tunnels aussi. Il y a deux sorte de paniers de part et d'autre du terrain. Les règles sont simple: éviter les cogneurs en frappant avec les deux battes ou les envoyer vers les concurrents frapper comme au baseball le vif d'or vers un panier et tous est permis. Les points se divisent ainsi: 10 points pour toucher quelqu'un avec un cogneur, 15 pour envoyer un cogneur dans le panier ou la cible (dépend du terrain choisi) et gagne la partie quand le vif d'or est envoyer dans le panier. **

**C'est tellement simple que je ne serais décrire le match des jumelles tellement c'est compliquer à écrire. J'espère que vous serez faire preuve d'imagination pour cette partie là.**

**J'aimerais**** faire aussi une petite ****annonce, pour ceux ou celle qui voudrait mettre un Oc dans cette histoire vous pouvez envoyer une description de votre personnage ainsi que leur caractéristique. Je vais probablement faire un petit One Shot sur le passé comme j'avais fait avant. **

**Bon pour le prochain chapitre, Retour aux origines. **

**Sur ce Bonne vacances! **


	15. Retour aux origines

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui: Retour au origine**

* * *

Le retour de Goldstalker étaient la dernière chose que Shockwave pouvait endurer. Après avoir passé plus de 10 h sur une expérience qui n'arrêtait pas d'échouer, il était énerver. Il ne comprenait pas d'une part le signal défectueux de la machine et de l'autre la construction. Elle était similaire à un portail d'un pont spatial et aussi facile de construire qu'une cuve à onde humaine! L'expérience devait améliorer le pont spatial mais celui ci refuse de se mettre en marche. Au bord de la crise de son système, il sentit une douce main se mettre sur son bras droit. Sans même regarder le scientifique parla

-Pourquoi cette expérience ne fonctionne t'elle pas?

-Peut être que tu as mélanger deux pièces identiques?

-C'est possible mais j'ai vérifier au moins trois fois et il y a toujours le même résultat: un refus total de démarrer

Du coin de son optique, Shockwave vit sa sparkmate aller vers la console où se trouve les plans de construction. Elle resta devant la console et étudia les plans. Shockwave se tourna vers Goldstalker qui n'avait plus parler depuis qu'elle était devant la console

-Quelque chose ne va pas Gold?

Il la vit sortir de ses pensées par un sursaut et elle fit un sourire gênée devant lui. Il vit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la tourmentait et il la serra contre son corps. La femme resta silencieuse et se calma à son toucher. L'optique rouge regarda le haut de sa tête et il caressa l'arrière de la tête doucement. Sockwave entendit soupirer et il lui reparla

-Dit moi Gold, pourquoi les plans te rendent muette?

-Ce n'est pas ça, je pensais que les anciens avaient détruit cette chose

-Cette chose?

-Oui, tu essayais d'ouvrir un portail menant aux Terres sacrées d' Hirudine

-Ce mot est familier je trouve

-C'est là que les Trinites se battent à mort pour honorer Hirudine et le servir jusqu'à la fin de leur existance

-Comme une arène de mise à mort

-Oui mais c'est très différents, les Trinites se battent sous leur vrai forme. Si j'y allais, je devrais me changer mais je n'ai pas envie de le servir jusqu'à la fin de mon existence

-Tu n'es pas loyale à lui? C'est ce même Dieu qui a offert tes pouvoirs

-C'est vrai mais il y en a qui sont plus loyale que moi. Je crois en une logique scientifique et non religieuse. Je pense aussi que je suis la seule de la famille à l'avoir d'ailleurs

-Moonrace est loyale?

-Oui mais elle ne le montre pas. Contrairement à elle, je pense que nous provenons tous d'un même cybertronien mais ça reste flou

Shockwave resta silencieux à la déclaration de sa sparkmate, il y a peut être du vrai comme du faux. Cependant il reste intrigué sur les plans trouver dans une mine d'énergon

-Ce n'est pas logique

Goldstalker leva sa tête pour observer son partenaire, elle savait qu'il parlait d'autre chose mais de quoi?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Pourquoi il y aurait des plans d'un portail menant à ces Terres sacrée dans une mine d'énergon?

-Shockwave, est ce que tu réfléchis de temps en temps?

Le concerner baissa son optique pour croiser les optiques mauve de sa bien aimée. Il resta silencieux et elle continua

-Il faut de grande quantité d'énergon pour ouvrir un tel portail. Et je suis sûre qu'avec tout l'énergon qui se trouve sur le Némésis, on n'arrive même pas à la moitié du compte

-Il en faut autant pour ouvrir un simple portail?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas un simple portail. C'est une sorte de porte qui traverse notre dimension pour rejoindre celui d'Hirudine

-Admettons qu'une quelconque personne arrive à ouvrir un tel portail

-Il faut une clé aussi

-Une clé?

-Une clé, c'est une façon de parler. Il faut du sang de Trinite pour que le portail reste ouvert assez longtemps et qu'il ne téléporte pas n'importe où

-En résumé, il faut une importante quantité d'énergon et du sang de Trinite. C'est vraiment illogique

-Et pourtant, c'est réel. Je me souviens qu'au village, il y avait une fête pour celui ou celle qui revenait du..

Shockwave vit Goldstalker bloquer et il sentit un sentiment étrange, non pas d'excitation, mais de peur

-Gold, tu veux dire qu'il y a un portail sur Cybertron?

-Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas aller me battre jusqu'à la mort Shockwave. Je t'en prie!

Il vit du lubrifiant sortir de ses optiques qui fit partir avec son unique main

-Je ne te laisserai jamais partir Gold. Je t'ai seulement retrouver, ce n'est pas pour te reperdre maintenant

La femme se blotti contre son mech et tomba dans une recharge profonde. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne la laissera partir.

* * *

Moonrace était occupée à diriger l'exploitation d'énergon récemment découverte quand l'un des drones lui signala un problème. Ce dirigeant sur place, elle vit un manche d'une arme et elle se tourna vers le drone

-Avez vous essayez de le dégager?

-Nous avons seulement signaler la découverte

-Essayez de le dégager sans l'endommager

-Oui Madame

Trois drones ont donc commencer à creuser autour et elle fus surprise de découvrir l'objet. C'était une faux avec comme lame, un os courbé usé par le temps, le dessus de la lame fus protégée par du métal presque rouiller, le manche n'était plus très droit mais l'arme en question était très solide.

Elle l'a prise et pus sentir une énergie étrange. Les drones l'ont regardée et le chef de file parla

-Vous savez ce que c'est?

-Oui, c'est une arme de ma race. La faux se connecte au pouvoir de celui qui la porte et l'utilisateur peut ensuite utiliser ses pouvoirs via la faux. C'était une arme de jugement auparavant, les anciens du village la brandissaient lors des accusations de trahison ou d'espionnage

La jumelle la souleva en face d'un rocher et coupa celui-ci en deux comme un couteau dans du beurre. Moonrace vit que la coupe laissa de la glace lisse qui se répandu sur tout le rocher avant de se fissurer et de se briser en morceau. Les drones ne le savaient pas mais ils viennent de faire une incroyable découverte.

* * *

Optimus et Ultra magnus étaient dans la grotte où Jack avait vu pour la première fois la Trinite. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps mais les deux avaient réussi à en avoir. Les deux Autobots cherchèrent dans la grotte se qu'il a pu intéresser un demi dieu et ils trouvèrent très vite. C'était un vaisseau encastrer à moitié dans un mur avec des corps partout autour. Avec la plus grande prudence, ils sont entrer dans le vaisseau sans être surpris que la porte soit déverrouiller. Sur le chemin, ils ne se doutaient pas de trouver de la neige et une température basse. Optimus tomba sur une prison portatif et ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Ultra Magnus hocha la tête et Optimus ouvrit la prison. Un mech massif tomba devant eux et le chef des Autobot vit les optiques s'ouvrir pour montrer une couleur vert. Le robot se leva en alerte et se détendit en voyant l'insigne rouge sur les épaules des deux robots

-Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir me chercher

Optimus lui parla

-Qui êtes vous?

-Mon nom est Hunter, je suis l'hérité de la famille Knavirs

-Es tu un Trinite?

-C'est exact, j'en suis un et je pense être le seul sur cette planète

Ultra Magnus répondit

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, il y en a une ici

-Une autre que moi? Vous savez qui elle est?

-Nous savons seulement sa désignation

-Qui es?

-Goldstalker

Les deux Autobots virent le mech serrer ses poings et les optiques diminuer par de la rage

-Où est elle!

-Quel est ta relation avec Goldstalker?

Le mech énerver se tourna vers Optimus et lui parla

-C'était avec elle que je devais me lier

* * *

**Salut tous le monde, j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus mis la fic à jours. Je voudrais m'excuser car le titre de ce chapitre n'est pas tout à fait qui se passe, enfin pour moi. J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances (surtout pour les Européens car au USA je ne sais pas quand vous avez les vacances) Sur ce le prochain chapitre sera: Une vérité troublante!**


End file.
